


Nothing on You

by Beautyishername



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE. Theo could get any girl he wanted, except for the one who only mattered to him, Malia Tate. Now opportunity has presented itself in his favor. But can he overcome those obstacles and make her see that she is the only girl for him. *DISCLAIMER*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without You- Lana Del Rey

Malia rubbed her temples roughly. Another night shift with ungrateful, self-entitled customers. Many nights she asked herself why was she cooking food, mopping floors, and biting her tongue at inappropriate comments. Let’s not even talk about inhaling the various fumes from the kitchen.

 

Because her family needed the money. Because she needed to go to college. And despite their arrogant attitudes, they paid well in tips.

 

When her father was laid off last month from the fire department, he took out a loan to give them “wiggle room.” But five thousand dollars was not going to hold them for too long. Not with bills and repairs on their home. She remembered when he told her what happened. He was ashamed and disappointed in himself that his daughter had to basically give up her life to help them. Not that she had a life.

 

Even before her father got laid off, she wished she were like her acquaintances who were into the latest gossip or fashion trends. She wished she cared about boys rather than helping her father find another job or helping him with his resume. Then, she would be normal. As her headache lightened, she looked out at the busy crowd.

 

They didn’t realize how lucky they were. She wished she had their problems. Like “why did my friend say that insensitive comment about my body?” or “my physical trainer dumped me last night.” Better yet, “are you going to that party tonight?” She had to hold her laughter while she overheard their conversations.

 

“Malia.” The owner caught her attention, with Aleve in his hand. “You don’t have to tough it out. You never miss your shifts. If you need to leave. Leave.” He assured.

 

“No. I’m alright. Can I just have ten minutes?” She took the pills and water from his hand as he nodded. “Thanks Deaton.” She stated.

 

With the hustle and bustle of the café, she was glad she got another little break. Not a chair was empty. And her co-workers were all busy. But regardless, she had to do her job. Taking the water pitcher in her hand, she returned to her section, a fake smile plastered.

 

“Theo, sorry about the wait.” She poured the water in his glass. The guy who had the clearest blue eyes she’d ever seen. Last year, she was tortured by having him sit behind her in class. He had a habit of always dropping pencils. And she would always return them to him. It irked her how his dirty blonde hair was never out of place. The quiet, yet cocky lacrosse player.

 

‘It’s alright. You guys are really busy.” His light eyes caught hers. She actually thought her contentment was believable. “You alright?” Malia thought she heard actual concern in his voice, unlike his teammates who thought they ran the school.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be back.” He watched her walk off, with her beautiful body, perfectly cut hair and cute black converse. But everything she did was cute.

 

No girl sparked his curiosity like she did. She was so hard to case. Maybe that was what attracted him to her. That she was so difficult and different from the others. That she didn’t mind breaking a nail or that she spent most of her time thinking rather than talking. She was “rough and tumble” and was unapologetic about it. But she didn’t even see him like that. He was just some jock who owned a Corvette……..

 

He admired her as she gave the cooks the order tickets, while delivering various orders to the customers. He ignored the growling of his stomach as he imagined what it would be like to even have a conversation with her. More than “hi.” And now he was making a fool of himself because she caught him staring at her. Besides class, he always saw her in the hallways, sitting down in front of her locker. She liked to be alone and wasn’t scared to be alone.

 

Malia laughed cynically to herself as she continued her task. She must be dreaming to think any guy, especially Theo Raeken, would look at her with mesmerizing eyes. He was a regular customer who could get every girl at school ,even at her job, to do his bidding. No way was she going to be manipulated.

 

Wiping her forehead, she took a deep breath. She could do this, if her Dad was able to work long hours with no end, she could finish the last 30 minutes of her shift. She focused her eyes as she delivered Theo’s order.

 

“Club Chicken Sandwhich with potato salad.” Her voice wavered as she felt a little lightheaded. Theo’s alarmed eyes scared her more.

 

“you need to sit down.” Theo claimed as he got up to help her. The bags underneath her eyes told him she needed rest.

 

“No. I’m fine.” She rejected him. “I can do this. I’m fine.” Her knees buckled as she grabbed the table for support. Theo instinctively grabbed her small waist to steady her.

 

“I told you.” Theo helped her sit on the other side of the booth. Forgetting about his hunger, he called Deaton over.

 

“Malia, I knew you weren’t going to be able to make it. Go home. And I will give your shift to…..”

 

“No Deaton. Please I will be ready by tomorrow I promise.” Theo noticed her desperate need of money.

 

“Malia, I’m not punishing you. You need to rest. Look I will call a taxi and have them drive you home.”

 

“I can drive you home. That way you won’t have to spend needless money.” He offered.

 

“Well thanks for the generosity rich boy.” Deaton rubbed the back of his neck. Her sharp tongue cut like a knife.

 

“Look. I really didn’t mean it like that. You don’t have to bite my head off. I was genuinely being nice. So either take it or leave it.”

 

The fact that he knew her family was going through financial problems bothered her. This town was too small. Now he could go back to his teammates and laugh about how the poor girl was poorer than he thought. But she couldn’t afford to spend any extra money.

 

“Alright. To my house. And don’t try anything because I have mace.” She warned as she steadied herself on the table.

 

Did she really think he was like that? Yes he had numerous amounts of one-night stands but they were all consensual. He would never force himself on any woman. This girl was a devout pessimist.

 

“Wait.” Malia hated how she needed him to walk properly. “Please. Wait.” She gripped his shoulder. This was beyond embarrassing.

 

“Come on.” Theo stood in front of her, missing the warmth from her touch.

 

“What are you doing?” Malia asked.

 

“I’m offering a piggy back ride. My car is at the end of the parking lot.” He waited for her to get on his back.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes.” This girl was not used to anyone being nice to her apparently. It saddened him that they lived on opposite ends of the spectrum. He was used to people being overly generous to him because he was an athlete and his last name. He belonged to one of the richest families in town.

 

Malia jumped on his back, placing her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around the back of her legs. It felt good. Too good.

 

“Thank you.” She simply said, trying to ignore his Axe. He smelled of cool breeze and rich waterfalls. Her body pressed against his back. Her hands on his shoulders. He wondered what it would feel like to……He had to get her to his car quickly.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

 

Theo noticed how she held herself in his car. She felt out of place and was so quiet, on the defensive. Turns out that the conversation between them wasn’t going as well as he thought it would.

 

“I know you don’t like the fact that Deaton gave you an off day, but you look like you are under a lot of stress.” He drove under her direction.

 

“O so you know because you live my life.” There goes that fire again.

 

“Look, I didn’t mean to come off condescending.” He stopped at the light, turning right. He struck a nerve as her fists clenched.

 

“Well newsflash rich boy, you are. You have no idea what I go through. how I’m trying to figure out how to explain to my dad that I won’t be working tomorrow. You know what. You wouldn’t understand. You couldn’t possibly understand what its like to work for anything in your life. Who the hell needs a Corvette at eighteen years old?

 

“You know what, I don’t know what your problem is with me. Maybe it’s because you’re miserable in your own life and you want everyone else to be. But you are the one that is judgmental. Malia I’m sorry that you have to work and that I don’t. I really am but I didn’t choose my family. And you aren’t the only one who has to work hard.” He turned into her neighborhood.

 

“O please.” She folded her arms. Their eyes caught each other’s as he stopped the car.

 

“There you go again. I work my ass off at lacrosse. It wasn’t given to me. You don’t even realize how lucky you are to have a dad who loves you. I have a mom and dad who like to take business trips away from each other and me. No matter how hard I play or how high my grades are, they never come home. They never care. They never care…” He hit the steering wheel.

 

“I’m sorry.” Malia tried to touch his shoulder as he flinched away. She didn’t know. God, she was such a jerk. “I will just go. My house is only a block away.” She got out the car.

 

Theo hit his head on the steering wheel. He couldn’t let her walk at night alone.

 

“Malia. Get in the car. You know you can’t make it.” He screamed out the window.

 

“No. I’m fine Theo. I’m not some defenseless little girl. I can take care of myself.” For some reason, her head was not hurting.

 

“O my god. Can you for once listen to me?”

 

“Look, I’m not like those other girls who gets on their knees for you. so if you think that I’m going to owe you, you’ve got the wrong impression.” Her knees buckled, hitting the concrete hard. A little blood ooze from her knee.

 

“Damnit girl.” He parked his car in the middle of the street, running to her. He chose the most stubborn girl to fall for.

 

“Why are you still trying to help me? You’re not getting anything in return I told you that?”

 

“And I told you, I don’t want anything in return. Its not my fault you don’t believe me.” She was beautiful when she was flustered. Her gorgeous hazel eyes glowed with the night sky.

 

“Guess not.” She allowed him to place an arm around his shoulder as she gripped his waist.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Henry looked outside his house at the out of place Corvette. Who the hell was this? And why was Malia in his passenger seat? He stood outside the door as he watched a clean cut boy open the door for his daughter. The Raeken’s son. His eyes widened when he watched Theo help Malia walk to the front door.

 

“Baby girl. What happened?” He ran to his daughter, placing her arm around his own shoulder. The band-aid on her knee did not go unnoticed.

 

“Bad migraine. And exhaustion from stress.” Henry frowned.

 

“Why didn’t you call me? I could have picked you up.” He eyed Theo suspiciously. If he was who thought he was, guys like him always expected something in return. Hell would freeze over before he let that happen.

 

“Because when something bad happens to me you worry. I was scared you were going to get into wreck on your way to get me.” He really did have a good daughter. But she could never remember that she was the child and he was the parent.

 

“This is all my fault. I’m so sorry. I told you that you have too many hours. This is my problem, let me worry about making ends meet.” Theo wished his father took care of him like that, not by overcompensating with frivolous gifts. She was really blessed.

 

“Young man. Thank you for helping Malia tonight.” He said. Theo felt like he was being hunted. This man definitely had the wrong perception of him.

 

“His name is Theo Raeken dad.” Malia said.

 

“Well Theo. Thank you again. Hopefully this will be the last time this happens because Malia will call me from now on.” She nodded at his strict tone.

 

“No problem. I have a sister and I would want someone to do the same thing if that happened to her.”

 

“Have a good night.” Henry knew the kid felt offended at his tart tone. He couldn’t have driven out the driveway quicker.

 

“So tell me the whole story.” Henry helped her on her bed.

 

“Why so you can tell me that I don’t need to work so hard. Dad, I work because I want to. It’s not just stress. I hardly ate today too.”

 

“Malia.” He scolded her.

 

“I know. I know.”

 

“No you don’t know. You have got to take care of yourself. Promise me.”

 

“I promise dad.”

 

It was always the two of them. Thick as thieves throughout. It was her responsibility to take care of him when he needed her to.

 

“Well. I do have good news. I got a job at Best Buy with the Geek Squad. Hopefully I will have some more interviews but I got to do what I got to do. So you can cut some hours. And don’t think about lying because Deaton called me before you got home. you are not going to work tomorrow. And I told him to give you the rest of the week off.”

 

“dad….” She pulled her hair.

 

“O so want to keep having migraines and being brought home by guys who use the same amount of hair gell as Danny Zukko.”

 

“Dad.” She laughed. Theo did have that James Dean, greaser aura. “He’s not that bad. Well not as bad as I thought at least.” She shrugged.

 

“You’ve always been a good judge of character. Just be careful alright.” She read through his words. As if she could ever be attracted to Theo Raeken.

 

“I will dad. Always. Love you.” She kissed his cheek.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Theo sat up in his bed. Malia was right. Just because he did good deeds didn’t mean he was entirely good. He felt guilty for what he said to her. He was being condescending to her. It didn’t matter if he didn’t mean to be, he was. Then he made it seem as if her problems were inferior to his. They both had two dominating personalities for sure. But despite that, he wanted to know more about her. His mind kept traveling back to her while he was with another girl last night.

 

Getting out of the bed, he searched his drawer for some sweats. After he dropped Malia home, he needed a diversion. That argument with her and just walking in this empty house, he needed an escape. Which explained the sleeping girl in his bed. Last night, he didn’t even enjoy the sex. Neither did she.

 

“Tracy.” He rubbed her shoulder. “School starts in about two hours.” He informed as he turned on his shower.

 

“What?” She jumped up at his voice. Last night, she wasn’t expecting him to call her. But when he did, she didn’t ignore it. They were each other’s lifeline when no one else was available.

 

“Yeah.” Theo looked at her gorgeous body. This was their arrangement for about a year now. Friends with benefits. He wasn’t looking for anything serious with her. “Did you want to take your shower first?”

 

“No. I will go home. I know the drill.” She put on her clothes. “See you later.” She grabbed her purse and left.

 

Tracey didn’t know how she got to this point in her life. She promised she would never become one of those girls who settled for anything for some guy. But she did. Theo told her from the beginning all he wanted was a casual relationship and she agreed because she thought it would turn into something more. Now she was the crying girl driving off.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia listened to Kira sing along to some 90s pop song. What would she do without her bestie to lighten the mood? She was so ecstatic when she told her she took the rest of the week off. It had been a while since they hung out.

 

“So does that mean you are going to help me and Lydia with our community service?” Kira chimed, giving her flawless puppy dog eyes.

 

“Kiraaaa….” Malia could never say no to her.

 

“Come on, its good for college applications. Plus it’s for a good cause.”

 

“I was going to say yes.” She took a deep breath as they searched for an empty space.

“Yay.” She cheered as they finally found a park. As she prepared to turn into it, a white bug turned into it. “Freaking cow.” Malia realized this girl hung out with her too long.

 

“Can you believe the nerve of her?” Kira asked as Malia rolled her eyes at the girl leaving the car. None other than Tracey Stewart. The girl with the voluminous long hair, slim figure and stunning face. She was the epitome of everything she wasn’t.

 

“Hey we were going to park there. You saw us.” Malia yelled out window as Tracey flipped her hair condescendingly at them.

 

“She’s not worth it.” Kira drove around for five more minutes.

 

“I’m just so sick of people mistreating others because they think they can.” She thought of Theo. How she misjudged him. He wasn’t that bad.

 

“That’s a part of life, but it shouldn’t change you from still helping others. People like them always suffer at the end.” Kira felt her friend’s frustration. She should have flipped her off, but what would that have accomplished.

 

“Kira, I don’t know how you do it but thanks for being my Jiminy Cricket.” The two got out of car as a blue jeep parked beside them.

 

“Hey Malia. Kira.” He closed his door.

 

“Hey Stiles.” The two girls greeted.

 

“I just wanted to ask if you guys would be free this weekend? I’m throwing a party for Lydia. She’s been down since Allison moved last month.” He looked at the two.

 

“We will be there.” Malia said.

 

“Do you need us to help?” Kira asked.

 

“Since you offered. Scott and his mom are going to be back until Sunday.” He informed. “Is eight a good time?”

 

“Why not?” Malia stated.

 

“You two are angels.” He hugged them. His hyper behavior was good and bad.

 

“I can’t believe you two dated freshman year.” The two laughed when he left.

 

“Me neither.” Malia shook her head as they walked up the school steps. Not that Stiles wasn’t attractive or a good boyfriend, but their relationship felt more like a friendship. The breakup was mutual. She was glad he found love with Lydia. The two were Beacon Hills royalty.

 

As much as she claimed she didn’t need a boyfriend, she did think about it. She wanted a guy that she could trust and depend on. Someone who supported her and vice versa. She hoped it didn’t make her seem like the superficial vapid girls that roamed these halls. But she wanted to be kissed again. But how was any guy going to kiss her if she didn’t even know how to be nice.

 

What Theo said to her was right. Everyone has problems. It’s all about how you choose to handle them. She would have never guessed Theo felt about as lonely as she did. He was one of the most popular boys here. He could literally snap his fingers, give commands and anyone would follow. He definitely had a aura different to Scott and Stiles. Which was why it amazed her that they were actually friends.

 

She couldn’t help but notice him in his leather jacket and plain white t-shirt as he stood next to Lydia at his locker. Maybe his persona was an act he created. Who was the real Theo Raeken? He probably didn’t know himself.

 

TWTWTWTWT

 

“I don’t get it Theo. Why don’t you just ask her out?” Lydia rolled her eyes as Theo tried not to be too obvious. She was waiting patiently to get her notes back at his locker. She was too studius for her own good.

 

“Because.” He watched her talk with Kira. Her ripped shorts showed her long legs. “She’ll probably just punch me in face. Last night was complete mess.”

 

“Not really. Think about it. She let you take her home and give her piggyback ride. Plus, she did say thank you. She’s a tornado. Which is something that you need in your life.” Lydia accepted the Pre-Calculus notebook from his hand.

 

“What does he need?” Stiles kissed Lydia, earning an agitated look from Theo. Did they always have to kiss?

 

The frustrating thing about the love between Stiles and Lydia was that it was real. It could be felt by anyone. It was something he was starting to want for himself. But how could he actually care for someone in that way. His parents weren’t exactly the best role models.

 

“To tell Malia he loves her.” Lydia teased.

 

“Awwww.” Stiles pinched his cheeks. “Just tell her man. But when you do go for the direct approach.” Freshman year seemed so long ago when they were “together.”

 

“I will, but not now.” The couple dramatically sighed.

 

“I will do it for you.” Lydia volunteered. “She’s helping me today with the Goodwill charity during lunch. I’ll just ask her.” She thought harder. “Better yet, why don’t you come and help.”

 

“I don’t know…..”

 

“Theo do it. Nothing worth having ever comes easily.” Stiles knew from experience.

 

“Fine. Might as well make a fool out of myself again.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia and Kira set up the table outside the cafeteria. Lydia placed the gigantic boxes by the table. She hoped people would donate anything they had. Flyers had been up for weeks now. Sitting at the table, they waited for donations. How was Lydia going to be subtle about this? Once Theo came, he would choke.

 

She understood why Stiles was once attracted to her and why Theo was currently attracted to her. She was a natural born badass with beauty to match. She always spoke her mind whether right or wrong and that quality was admirable to her. Though they weren’t close, they were still friends. But to be fair, after Allison left, she didn’t really consider anyone except for Stiles and Scott as her best friends.

 

“Thanks for helping Student Council with this.” Lydia smiled.

 

“No problem. Had nothing better to do.” She caught herself. “Sorry wrong time for my dry humor. But I am glad to help. “She grinned.

 

“Malia is really one of the sweetest people once you get used to personality.” Kira vouched for her. This was the girl who hit a boy for her in the third grade that kept pulling her hair for no reason.

 

“I know.” Lydia smiled back as students started dropping shoes, pants and jackets in the designated boxes. She began to look around. Where the hell was Theo?

 

“Who are you looking for?’ Malia checked the numerous pants’ pockets.

 

“Theo said he would come help, but I guess he’s a no show.” She saw Malia slightly stiffen. So did Kira.

 

“So I take it he’s not dependable?” Malia could stop her tongue.

 

“More like something came up. Probably a quick meeting from Finstock. He is usually a man of his word.” Malia rolled her eyes. Yeah right. “I got to go the bathroom real quick.” She informed.

 

“Am I missing something? When did you and Theo become friends?” Kira frowned. Maybe they weren’t as close as she thought.

 

“We aren’t even friends. He’s the one who drove me home last night.”

 

“O….” Kira said. “Well then you can say hello to your new friend because here he comes.” Malia wished Kira was playing with her as she turned around to see a struggling Theo with clothes.

 

Theo could barely see with the big box in hands. A lot of these clothes, he didn’t even wear anymore. Might as well give them someone who could use them. He hid his smirk when Malia rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“Thanks for all of this.” Kira began to pour them on the table as they began to separate them.

 

“So are you feeling better?” Kira began to drop items in the boxes as she strained her ears to listen to their conversation.

 

“Yeah.” Malia continued her task. “I know I thanked you already but I really do appreciate what you did for me. You were right. I have no idea what it feels like to be treated nicely by random people.” She checked jacket pockets. He noticed how she was deliberately not looking at him.

 

He wanted to see those gorgeous hazel eyes again.

 

“We did both step on each other’s toes yesterday. Truce?” He extended his hand as she stared at it for a moment.

 

“It’s a hand and you shake it.” He realized she was a very observant person.

 

“I know what it means. God you are so annoying.” She shook his hand as he rewarded her with a smirk. Lydia was right. This girl was a tornado filled with fire. Her hand was warm and soft and he let his fingers linger more than should of.

 

“See that’s not so bad. Now all we got to work on is your eye contact.” Malia rolled her eyes as she put her hands in her pockets.

 

“Whatever Raeken.” Kira wanted to squeal. Her Malia was actually flirting with a guy. And the guy wasn’t intimidated by her. A guy who…had a reputation of going from girl to girl.

 

O great. It is just senseless flirting though. Malia was strong-willed and fierce. No way would she fall underneath his spell. She had nothing to worry about.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Lydia you know we can’t do it, We have that big test to study for. Not saying that you need to study but it’s the first test in AP Biology. It sets the tone for the rest of the year.” Lydia couldn’t agree more, but they had to get these boxes to Goodwill today. Why did she promise the owner this?

 

“ I can take it.” Theo volunteered. “All these boxes can fit in my trunk.”

 

“thanks Theo you are a prince.” Lydia smiled as they headed to their separate classes.

 

He moved his thumb over his fingertips. Her touch was still there. As they began to clean up before the lunch bell, he saw Kira’s threatening eyes on him. It wasn’t like he could blame her for that. She was being protective of her friend. And if she felt like that towards him, Malia did as well.

 

Speak of the devil, He was surprised to see the girl rush back down the hall.

 

“What’s wrong?” he stopped her.

 

“I left my textbook in the Student Council Office.”

 

“It’s locked but I have the key.” He followed her to the room.

 

“What are you doing with the key? Lydia’s the president.”

 

“Lydia gave it to me because I’m delivering all the clothes today after school.”

 

“O.” Malia watched as he jiggled the key. The door handle was old.

 

Great, now she thought he was incompetent.

 

“Let me try.” She lightly turned the door handle, feeling his piercing eyes on her.

 

“What?” She hid her blush under his stare. He quickly looked away. “Theo what?”

 

“Nothing.” He shook his head.

 

“I don’t get you.” Malia walked inside, finding her textbook. This guy was so frustrating to her. And she hated herself for liking his attention. “I mean do you enjoy mind games or something?”

 

“What?” Theo was caught off guard.

 

“Do you? are you that desperate that you are after the poor diner girl. Do you have a bet with your teammates to see how long it would take you to get me to bed?” Her eyes were filled with a ferocity he’d never seen before. But he didn’t back down from her.

 

“You know what I finally figured out what your problem is. You’re insecure and you’re scared.” Her cold stare faltered at his words.

 

“Go to hell.” She tried to push past him, but he stopped her. Lightly gripping her arms as her eyes closed.

 

“Please look at me.” This girl was so scared she could barely see straight.

 

“Why?” Her skin was on fire from his touch. His icy eyes bore into hers.

 

“Because you need to know that you’re not trash. That it doesn’t matter what people say. That they are the ones with the problem. Stop putting yourself down. You don’t have to be scar…..

 

“I’m not scared of anything.” She pushed herself away from him.

 

“you know what fine. I don’t want to argue.” He said with defeat.

 

“Where do get off spewing this philosophical bullcrap? Like you know me when you don’t. All you do is take pride in how many girls you screw. For some reason you think I’m one of those weak minded girls. But I’m not Tracey. You aren’t going to string me around for a year.”

 

“First of all, you don’t know how I see you because you never asked. Secondly, who I am with is none of your business since you don’t like me. I don’t string Tracey along. She knows I’m not interested, what ever she feels it’s her problem. Why do you care anyway?”

 

“I don’t care. I don’t. I just want you to stop looking at me like that….”

 

“I look at you like that because maybe I think you’re beautiful and strong.” He said it without thought. It didn’t matter because her demeanor told him she didn’t believe him.

 

“O please.”

 

“Why is it so hard for you to think someone could find you attractive? I noticed you last year. When we had Algebra II, I accidently dropped my highlighter and you handed it back to me. Then you started working at the diner this summer, and I wanted to say something to you, but you make it impossible for me too. And then last night when I had the chance to show you I’m not who you think I am. You just…you’re frustrating as hell.”

 

“I. I got to go.” Malia tried to rush out the door but he blocked the door.

 

“Will you please listen to me?” The urgency in his eyes made her want to run away even more.

 

There was no way he was telling the truth. No way.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. This Is What Makes Us Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is What Makes Us Girls- Lana Del Rey

Malia was shaking. No this couldn’t be the truth. Just another one of his mind games. She was just another notch in his belt. And she wouldn’t be hurt like that. It didn’t matter if his eyes held the truth. What if that was his talent? This wasn’t some fairy tale. Did he think she would jump into his arms without hesitation?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for all that to come out. I had held it in for a while.” He gently ran his hands up her arms. “but it’s the truth.” Blue met brown. Their eyes displayed a wave of uncertainty, fear, and want. 

“Theo, if this is the truth, I don’t know what you want me to say?” The warmth she felt was because of him but she had to fight her impulse.

Theo wasn’t imagining this. She did want him as much as he wanted her. It just took his words for her to realize it.

“I didn’t say it for you to say you had feelings for me. You just needed to know.” Her not pushing him away was a good sign.

“How can you possibly have feelings for me? I can’t wrap my mind around it. Not when you’ve had nearly every cheerleader….”

“Girls lie too Malia. I don’t get around that fast.”

“Doesn’t matter the point is that you do. You’re used to having multiple girls. I’m better than that. You actually want me to believe that I’m all you need. I’m not naive. It doesn’t make sense. ”

“To me it does.” He held her hands. “Malia believe me when I say that I’m telling the truth. I don’t try this hard. You can ask Lydia and Stiles.”

“It doesn’t matter what I want to believe……” She bit her lip. 

“Be careful, it sounds like you do have feelings.” His thumb rubbed against her bottom lip. She didn’t stop him as he leaned in.

“well it actually sounds like you really do care for me.” It was more of a whisper. She felt his breath on her lips. No. She wouldn’t give in to him. “I can’t.” 

“I know.” He hid his hurt. “But I do care. Maybe I was with them because I couldn’t get you. like now.” He put his hands in his pockets, immediately missing how close he was to her. She did too but was too proud to say it.

“Theo. This just seems too rehearsed to me. Like you’ve said it to millions of girls. I. I got to go.” She left him behind.

She almost kissed him. It made sense now why he started coming to the diner. Why he would stare at her in the hallway when he thought she wasn’t looking. Great, now she was even more confused. Last night she claimed she would never like Theo. Now she did. She needed help.

TWTWTW

Just because he announced his feelings to her didn’t mean she had to reciprocate. Rejection hurt like hell. His body stiffened when she left him alone. Where was Scott when he needed those words of wisdom? Sitting down, he didn’t care if he was caught skipping. He could handle running three miles as punishment. That physical pain was nothing compared to what he felt now.

“What’s wrong Theo?” Tracy saw an upset Malia leave the Student Council Office. Her curiosity won the best of her. So this was who was on his mind last night. He never looked this broken hearted over her.

“Nothing.” He stood as Tracey placed her hand on his chest.

“You’re lying. Come on tell me.” She closed the door behind them.

“Malia.” To hear it come out of his mouth. So effortlessly. What did that simple girl have that she didn’t? It surely wasn’t the money or popularity. She wanted to throw up.

“What happened?” Tracy took his hand in hers.

“Nothing.” He didn’t lie to her. Nothing did happen.

“Sorry to hear that, but she isn’t the only girl out there.” Theo didn’t get why he wasn’t attracted to Tracy. She was every guy’s dream. Smart. Beautiful. Popular. Her lip gloss and loose curls were perfect in every way. He just didn’t want her.

“Yeah. I know.” Theo couldn’t hide his sorrow.

“She saved you from being miserable. Do you really want to spend the whole time in a relationship arguing? Or how about putting up with the chip on her shoulder. You’re too good for her.” Tracey sat in his lap. Her flirtatious eyes were not strong enough to cure this. But he needed to feel something better than heart break. Malia didn’t want to be with him.

He kissed her. Wishing it was Malia. Imagining running his hands through her hair. Tasting her sweet tongue with his. That it was her shirt he took off.

 

The sex wasn’t good enough to take Theo’s mind off of her. He knew it. Tracy knew it. And she was fueled by disdain for the tomboy. The girl who was only a few steps above the trailer park. Maybe Theo liked the challenge. Though she wasn’t impressed by her, Tracy had to admit she was hot. And she was the worst kind of hot too. She was hot and didn’t even know it. Which was intriguing to any man. She had underestimated his attraction to Malia completely. 

Theo felt like crap before, during, and now. He had to learn to not use sex in a destructive way. He took a deep breath as he grabbed his shirt on the floor. He was taking advantage of Tracy. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t interested in her, he knew she wanted him. Malia was right, he was stringing her along.

“Look Tracy. I’m sorry.” Theo really didn’t mean for this to happen.

“Don’t be sorry. I wanted it to happen.” She leaned in as he turned his head.

“I didn’t though.” He put space between them, breaking her heart. “Tracy. I. we got to stop this.”

“What? no we don’t.” Her heart shattered at his serious tone. What power did this girl have over him?

“Yes we do because you have this hope that in the end I’m going to be with you and I’m not. And I’m sorry for that.”

“Theo, what do I have to do to convince you that it should be me? And not Malia or who ever is after her?”

“Nothing. You shouldn’t have to do anything. I’m the asshole. And now I’m trying to be a good guy.”

“No you’re trying to drop me because you think Malia will give you a chance if I wasn’t in the picture. And if she does, she’s not going to stay with you. She will just use you to get what she wants, a golden ticket.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“girls like her are only looking for a way out. Playing hard to get. Then when you two get involved, she get’s pregnant. It would be a dream come true. A way to get into your families’ money.”

“Shut up Tracy.” He didn’t know her at all. “You don’t even know her.” If anything she didn’t want to be with him because of his money, because of his popularity. No one could keep up a façade for that long.

“Why because it actually makes sense. Everyone knows everyone’s business here. You think I don’t know how you keep going to the cheap diner. It sure as hell wasn’t for the food.”

“Tracy I don’t have to tell you anything because we aren’t together. You chose to put up with that. Yes I’m wrong for what I did, but don’t put this blame all on me.”

“Fine. You want to end this. Then it’s over. Just don’t come crawling back to me when she drops your ass.” She slammed the door behind her.

TWTWTWTWTWT

Malia could barely concentrate in her last class. Her mind kept replaying Theo’s words. That she was beautiful and strong. But if she was that strong, she could actually express her feelings rather than running away from them. She remembered the first time when she picked up the highlighter that rolled to her. She was taken back by his eyes, but hid it behind her hard eyes. His gracious smile made her heart skip. Then she would find herself going to lacrosse games, admiring him on the field. Being saddened by Tracy or whoever his girl was at the time. And then when he showed up at the diner, she thought she was imagining things…..

“Malia….” Ms. Martin called her attention. “Can you answer the question?”

“Sorry. What was that?” The class laughed at her. The girl rolled her eyes as Mrs. Martin asked another student the question. 

She felt guilty. Her mind wasn’t on helping her father, but a boy. A stupid boy she had almost kissed. She wondered what he tasted like…no….she let out an aggravated sigh as the whole class looked at her.

“Malia? Are you alright? “ Mrs. Martin noticed a certain change in her demeanor. “Meet me outside now.” She placed the assignment on the board.

“Ms. Martin, I’m really sorry.” Malia hugged herself. “It’s just that I have a lot of things on my mind and I can’t handle it.” She didn’t lie.

“I know things are hard at home, but if you ever need anything, you can let me know honey.” She hugged her.

“Thank you.” The bell rang as the crowd grew heavy in the hallway.

Kira waited for her outside as she grabbed her things to leave. Her ears exploding from what Malia told her happened. So did this mean that Theo was truly genuine? What if this was too good to be true?

“Kira. What do you think?” Malia looked flustered.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. I want you happy and if you want to try then try. What ever it is, you have to deal with the consequences.” They walked towards the parking lot, seeing Stiles open the jeep door for Lydia.

“Stiles.” Kira yelled across the parking lot as she pulled Malia with her. It was time for her to be aggressive.

“O lord.” Stiles heard the serious tone as Lydia rolled her eyes.

“What did you do now Stiles?” Lydia laughed.

“I honestly have no idea.” He said as Lydia got out the jeep.

“What are Theo’s intentions with Malia?” Kira skipped the subtleties. So what if she overstepped her boundaries? Malia was her friend and it was her job to look out for her.

“He really likes you. seriously. You should give him a chance.” Stiles usually wouldn’t talk to any of Theo’s hook-ups, but Malia meant more to Theo than a hook-up. 

“Yeah, that’s without bias.” Malia’s sarcasm bit. “And don’t think I don’t know what you did Lydia. Trying to set us up earlier today.”

“Listen sweetheart. I’m not going to apologize for trying to help my friends get together. Obviously, you like him. because if you didn’t, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Malia knew she was right.

“Let’s be honest, we all know he doesn’t have the best track record with relationships and girls in general. But he’s really serious about you.” Lydia stated.

“How do you know that?” Kira asked.

“That’s something for you to find out for yourself if you truly are interested. Just ask him.” Stiles said. “See you two later.”

“So what are you going to do?” Kira knew what it was like to have feelings for someone you shouldn’t. How it was hard to keep them bottled in.

“I don’t know.” Malia observed an enraged Tracy walk across the parking lot. Whatever it was, she was glad the girl was pissed. It was karma from the morning. 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia was more than thankful her bestie had a car. She had to pick up her paycheck from the café. It always felt weird to show up in regular clothes, seeing everyone in their work attire. Kira sat down as she walked in the back.

“Hey Deaton. Got my check?” She smiled as he handed it to her.

“Without a doubt. Please tell me you are getting your much needed rest.” He arm folded. He was such a good boss to actually care for his employees.

“Yessss.” She rolled her eyes, opening the check. She smiled at the amount, 500 dollars was going to go a long way, especially with her dad working now.

“You are one of my waitresses here, I’m going to miss you when you go to college.” Deaton touched her shoulder as he attended to customers. She was going to miss this place too. When she walked back, she laughed at Kira drinking, handing her a straw.

“You and your red cream soda.” The two shared the drink while she pulled out her phone, finding herself on Facebook.

Why did emotions exist? She was so frustrated by them, she wanted to throw her phone across the room. She was mad at herself wanting to believe his words and looking at his Facebook page. Like she could find some evidence that told her he was honest.

“You are on his page, aren’t you?” Malia asked.

“Depends, are you on Scott’s?” Kira blushed. “Since when did we become stalkers? Since when did guys start becoming more than just guys. I never did this with Stiles.” Malia wanted another drink.

“Mal, nothing is black and white. Just because we like a guy it doesn’t make use sex-crazed girls who will do anything to get his attention. This is what being a teenager is about. We are just late bloomers.” Kira laughed. “that’s what my mom says.”

“So be honest, I don’t seem like one of the goo-goo eyed girls who is so glad that a guy is paying her attention.”

“Yes. But its ok to like his attention as long as he is genuine. As long as you don’t forget for who you are. And its ok to want to find out.” 

“I do.” She admitted as her phone beeped. “I got a message.” She looked at her screen.

Kira stiffened when her best friend’s smile turned in a frown. Then a scowl. What was she reading?  
Malia’s eyes widened at what she read. Damn that Tracy. Damn Theo. She quickly got up. She was barely involved with Theo and she was already hurt. Walking out the café, she forgot all about Kira’s presence.

“Malia, where are you going?” Kira ran after her, yelling like a mad woman.

“To Theo’s.” She sharply said.

“What just happened? Better question, do you know where he lives?” 

“Stiles does.” She continued to walk with a war on her mind.

“Alright, I will drive you there.”

“No. I will take the bus. I need to go there by myself.” How could he do this to her? Wait, they weren’t together. 

She blatantly rejected him.

He could hook-up with who ever he wanted. But it still hurt like hell. She didn’t have the right to be mad at him but she needed to talk to him.

TWTWTW

Theo finished unloading the last box from his trunk. He almost forgot to drop them off because of all the confusion he created. But he was glad he didn’t let Lydia down. Not because she was his sister, but because she could kick his ass. Which was why he was not going to tell her or Stiles he slept with Tracy the minute Malia rejected him. In the Student Council office. It wasn’t like her and Stiles hadn’t had sex there either.

Tracy wasn’t finished with him by far. He had created a monster and he had to suffer those consequences. But he wasn’t worried about himself. It was Malia. She was tough as nails, but Tracy always knew the right buttons to push. And he couldn’t let that happen to her. If he couldn’t have her, he could at least make sure Tracy hurt him and not her.

As he drove in his driveway, he thought his eyes deceived him. Malia was sitting on his front steps. She looked heavenly in the sunlight. Her skin shimmered as she stood up slowly when he turned off his ignition.

Malia should not be here. Not after what Tracy sent her. She should have known this was going to be a continuous pattern. Tracy was glamorous. Girls like her didn’t know what do when they saw elegant statues and water fountains in the driveway. Lets not forget a house so big, she could fit her own house in probably two rooms. But so much happened today and she needed to speak her mind.

When he got out the car, she fought this urge to punch him, hit him, hug him. She was too abrasive for her own good. And she didn’t want to push him away. The two only stood there in silence. Afraid to get close to each other.

“How did you know where…..” He closed his car door.

“Stiles gave me directions. And I took the city bus here.” She rubbed her arm. She was sure his neighbors were looking through the window when they saw it stop at his home.

“You didn’t wait long did you?” 

“No.” she simply said. “Just ten minutes. Did you finish dropping off those clothes for Lydia?” 

“Yeah.” Her nervous demeanor told him she wanted to apologize. But he should be apologizing to her. How was he going to make her feel comfortable enough to talk to him with her guard down? Especially when he made impulsive decisions like sleeping with another girl minutes after she rejected him. He should have pushed Tracy away.

“I’m sorry.” Their synchronized response made them both blush.

Malia stiffened as he stepped closer to her. He was waiting on her to tell him why she was here. 

“Malia. What is it that you want from me? I told you how I feel and you said you didn’t know. Now you are here. I don’t get you either. One minute I think you like me, the next I think you don’t. For once, I want to be able to talk to you. really talk to you. but you won’t let me. And it’s not like I can blame you, but it’s like you purposely start arguments for the hell of it.”

“maybe because you’re right. I am scared of what I might…..”

“Might?” He raised an eyebrow.

“What I do feel for you. but then I realize what’s the point when Tracy will always be there. Then you’re one of the richest boys in town and what’s that going to look like. And most importantly why does it not bother you? I know I act tough but that doesn’t mean I’m not sensitive and I can’t be broken. So if this is one sick joke please tell me now.”

“Its not.” He held her hand. How was he going to tell her what he did? He would lose her before he got her. “but you’re right I’m not a good guy. I did use Tracy. I had sex with her today. But I only did it because you didn’t want me. And that shouldn’t be an excuse….”

“I know.” She showed him the private Facebook message Tracy sent her. It was part of the reason she came to see him.

Just so you know, I’m done with Theo. You can have him. But before you do, ask what we did after you left the S.C. office.

“Malia. i….”

“You don’t have to apologize because we weren’t together. But despite that, I’m angry at you. I don’t have any right to be but I am. Then I’m angry at myself because I really do like you. but I don’t think I can trust you.”

“You can trust me. I told her I didn’t want her. I’m done with her.”

“Well good for you. but I still don’t know what that means.”

“It means that I want to see where this can go. What about you?” He was trying to be mature about this.

“Theo, the only thing I can guarantee is friendship.” 

In a romance novel, she would say “yes,” but in reality, he just got through sleeping with another girl. He had to prove himself to her. She had to be sure that this was meant for her.

“Part of me still wants to punch you.” She bald her fists.

“Then do it. I deserve a punch. You can even hit my face. I don’t even deserve your friendship.”

“you don’t.” She punched him in his stomach.

“Damn girl.” Theo clutched his stomach as he fell to the floor. This girl was definitely a weapon. A firecracker that flared.

“I could have hit you harder.” She let go of her anger.

“Now we are even.” She helped him on his feet. 

Yes, she should have taken the high road and not have done it. But he needed to learn actions had consequences. That she was his equal.

The pain should have convinced him she was not the one for him, but it did the opposite. This girl didn’t take anyone’s shit. It was her best quality. And he began to feel the air in his lungs again, he smirked. Malia Tate was definitely his match. His wild card.


	3. Interlude: Beneath Your Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beneath Your Beautiful-Labrinth

No. No. She didn’t need this right now. The big red marks on her paper frustrated her, pushing her to her breaking point. She stared at the clock. Five more minutes till lunch. If she could keep her composure, no one would know that she got a “D” on her Pre-Calculus exam. She could hold her tears. It was a her special talent. She thought she was doing so well balancing her work with school, but obviously not. As the bell rung, she packed her books as her teacher only shook his head at her. He was the teacher who didn’t care about his students.

She wasn’t asking for handouts, but he could have at least shown some concern like Ms. Martin. Maybe even offered a five point bonus to keep her “C”. Half of the first semester was gone. The class was only getting harder.

As she walked outside, Kira waved to get her attention. She loved her best friend, but she was so happy. Right now, she didn’t want to be around happy. She wouldn’t be a good friend if she dampened the mood. Especially with Scott McCall sitting with her at the picnic tables, but she bit her tongue and took a deep long breath.

“Sup Scott.” She sat with Kira, hiding her sadness. Kira was getting attention from a good guy. Not one who was trying to use her brain for their advantage to cheat off tests.

“Sup Malia.” Scott smiled as he turned his attention to Kira. Her long ebony hair cascaded down her back. “So we are starting up practice next week. Maybe you can stay and watch me…I mean the team. Then we can study afterwards.” Kira smiled brightly. O god. These two were like love sick puppies.

“Yeah. Sure.” She chirped too quickly. “I mean. I don’t have anything planned so yeah.” Malia ate her sandwich. These two were ridiculous. The two were shy and cautious. Just kiss already.

Not like she should talk about anyone kissing someone else, as much as she wanted to kiss Theo. But wanting to and doing it were two different things. Which is why she ignored his call and texts this morning. It didn’t make sense to her either why she pulled him close then pushed him away.

That she told him she wanted to be his friend. But that was hard to do because once she thought about it last night, she knew she couldn’t do it. And she hated lying to herself. Here she was wanting to be with a guy who just dumped another girl a day before. Why couldn’t life be “black” and “white” rather than “grey”?

“That’s good.” The two smiled shyly at each other.

“Real smooth you two. Real smooth.” They were so into each other they didn’t hear her.

“So, Malia you should come too.” He offered. Great so the whole pack knew about this attraction she couldn’t break. It was so hard to like someone you didn’t want to like. Especially when he was turning out to be a genuinely good guy.

“I got to go.” She got her things.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to.” Scott bit his tongue.

“No. you didn’t do anything. I’m just not having a good day. I’m going to leave you two alone now. And Kira don’t follow me.” She didn’t mean for it to sound like an order, but Kira needed to stay there and enjoy being around her crush. 

Walking down the hallway, she wiped her eyes. She was crying actual tears. It had been so long since she had done that. When her dad told her he lost his job, she didn’t cry. He did, but she only hugged him. And this one bad grade was breaking her. At least she wasn’t crying over Tracy and her posse giving her death glares, or Theo. Theo the guy who offered to take her to school, but she refused. So much for giving him the chance of trying to prove himself to her, or being a good friend on her behalf.

It was just so easy to want to trust those blue eyes. She didn’t want to be like those girls who wanted to believe the lie. Wiping her eyes, she paused as Theo came out the Weight Room with his muscle shirt and sweats. The anger in his eyes were still there, but he was staring at her like she was the only girl in world. It was too much and it made her want to be impulsive. Right now school and family was all she could afford.

Theo didn’t like those tears from her eyes. After the rejection from earlier, he told himself he was going to pull away for a while. But her panicked state changed that. And of course she went the other direction when she saw him. and quite naturally he followed. 

“Malia.” He followed her to rooftop. The breeze kissed her cheeks.

“go away.” She gripped the exam in her hand tighter. No one was supposed to know that she knew how to cry.

“No.” He wiped her tears away. She turned her head as if she had something to be ashamed of. This girl had to learn that being vulnerable was the best way to deal with situations. He grabbed the paper from her hand as she tried to snatch it back. His eyes saddened.

“Great. So now you know that I’m dumb.” She snatched it back from his hand.

“No. you aren’t dumb. Every time I think that you get better you always go back to your old ways.” He was desperate for her to trust him.

“Get better at what?”

“At not putting yourself down. at not assuming the worst in others and yourself.” He didn’t mean to raise his voice at her, but he needed her to listen to him.

“I can’t help it, not when my truth is shoving itself in my face every single second. This test grade could harm my chances at my scholarships. It brings the “C” I have in the class down to “D” now. I have to maintain a 3.0 cumulative for the scholarships I have applied for.” She cried.

“I’m not like Lydia and Kira. Not even you, my intellect doesn’t come naturally, I have to work hard. And I accept having to work hard, but for once I want things to work in my favor. I wish I didn’t think about my dad when I’m here or….I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.” She turned her back to him.

His heart went out to her. She felt completely hopeless. And he had to do something about this.

“because you needed someone to talk to.” He placed his hands on her shoulder, rubbing them gently. Holding her stare.

“Lydia can’t do it because she now works and now I’ve got to pay a tutor and I don’t have the money for that…..”Damnit why was she still crying.

“you don’t need money because I can help.” He wiped them away.

“No. I can’t. It’s too much.”

‘Why because you think I want something in return? Stop assuming Malia. I want to help you. I want to be a good friend to you, even more. Why can’t you see that? All I’ve ever wanted to do was to be there for you. Why wont you let me?” Their eyes locked. She was a nightmare dressed like a daydream personified to him. She didn’t realize the control she had over him.

“Because…...” 

“Because what?”

“Ever since you told me how you felt, I’ve been thinking about it constantly. I can’t stop and it’s not right.”

“So it’s not right to actually have feelings for someone.”

“I have too many priorities to want to think about being with you.” Her eyes widened at what she said. See this was why she couldn’t be his friend, because she becoming more comfortable around him and speaking more freely.

“But you do. It’s fine to want to be with me. I want to be with you too.” He said. “I know you say you’re not ready. and that’s fine too. Whatever you want, but you need to be held right now.” She said nothing as he enveloped her in his arms.

She had never done this before, but she knew how to rest her chin in the crook of his neck. With Stiles it was just the occasional kiss and playing video games. That relationship was two months tops. But she knew how to wrap her arms around him. How to let him pull her closer to him. He smelled the same since that night of the piggy back ride. His strong muscles sheltered her from the obstacles that seemed to weigh her down.

Theo smiled brightly. She was actually trusting him. Sharing her fears and not expecting him to laugh at her. She thought that showing this side to him would make her seem weak, but it did the opposite. She was strong enough to be weak.

“Would you really help me?” She looked at him.

“Yeah.” He answered. “Starting tomorrow. Today though you are going to relax and learn how to enjoy your life?”

“How?”

“Meet me in the parking lot at the end of the day.” She only nodded. She didn’t realize that she was still in his arms. And it was her favorite place to be.

“I think the bell is about to ring.” Her nerves got the best of her.

“Malia. Stop.” He rubbed her back. “Its alright to like this. To want to be held. I like it too.” He rested his head on top of hers.

That was the problem, she liked it too much. She didn’t understand how Theo could give her such peace. His presence was everything she needed right now.

Theo smiled as she relaxed more in his arms. Maybe she was finally getting it. 

Rinnnnng

“I’ll walk you to class.” She nodded. Now she didn’t want to leave this spot.

“Ok.” 

TWTWTWTWT

Theo didn’t realize how well he could multi-task. He found himself doing his assignment while thinking of what could brighten Malia’s mood. She was practical, so he didn’t want to overdue it. A pair of shoes or a necklace from the mall was going to set them back. Folding his lips, the idea hit him in the head. She was going to love it. When the bell rung, he couldn’t get out of class quicker.

“So dude, up for some beer pong tonight with us?” A team member caught up with him. He stayed on the team for his love of the game. Not for his simple minded team mates, excluding Scott and Stiles.

“Nah man. I’ll catch you later.” He smiled at Malia waiting uncomfortably at his car. Her eyes caught his as he headed her way, not to the liking of his teammate.

“So you are ditching beer pong for that? Dude, I can see for Tracy but for…..” He stopped in his tracks as Theo gave him a cold stare. His eyes were dark and threatening. He’d never seen him like that and he didn’t want to push it.

“O.K. if that’s what you like. Later.” The boy walked off. He had better walk off. This was why he wanted to get away from this place, and bring Malia with him. Because anywhere else, they would be a normal couple. Correction. Friends.

“what’s wrong?” Malia saw his anger as he approached his car. It had to be something that dealt with what his teammate said because his demeanor changed afterwards. She called his name again but he still rambled in his pocket. 

“Theo.” She touched his arm as he looked at her.

“Nothing.” He calmed down instantly from her touch. How was she able to do that? “Not now anyway.”

“so where are you taking me?” He opened the cardoor for her.

“The Dave and Busters in the next town, its only 30 minutes away.” He started his ignition. “Have you ever been before?” She nodded.

“My dad used to have my parties there when I was growing up. That was really the only time I can ever remember him having fun.” She was glad he gave her his permission to go.

“Well tonight, you are going to have fun.” He removed the sunroof from his car with one button. “there is nothing like riding with the air going through your hair.” He smiled as he put on his sunglasses. As he stopped at the light, he opened his glove compartment. “Here.” He handed her an extra pair.

“Theo. I cant wear these.” She looked at the ray bans with the immaculate double g. “These are Gucci.”

“Yes, you can and you will. I want you to have them.”

“I cant. These cost more than my whole outfit.” A part of her wanted to scold him for giving her something so nice. Then the insecure side wanted to accuse him of seeing her as his charity case. But when she looked in his eyes, she didn’t see pity. She saw a guy who was trying to be nice to her.

She folded her lips when he pulled over on the side of the road.

“Look, I want you to have them. I had bought them a while back and I barely wear them. Plus, we aren’t going anywhere until you put them on.” 

“God, you are so freaking annoying do you know that?” He smiled when she put them on. “I could kill you for just being yourself at times.” She had to admit that she liked them.

“You can’t you like me too much.” He licked his lips as he drove off. “Plus they look hot on you.”

TWTWTWTW

He liked putting that smile on her face. Her eyes widened like a kid in the candy store as they walked into the restaurant. Nothing had changed as she took in the numerous arcade games. But that smile was the purest torture. Knowing that he couldn’t be with her hurt him. At first he thought he could do this, but it was hard. And he had to be patient with her. If she wanted a relationship with him, it would be because she was ready.

“Theo. I don’t know what I want to play first.” He held out her chair for her as the waitress delivered their drinks.

“How about pool?” He smirked.

“Can’t play.” She sipped her drink.

“I’ll teach you then.” He escorted her to the vacant pool table, his hand on his lower back. Damn this really was hell.

Malia watched him as he put the balls in the triangular rack. Would it be wrong to drop her defenses again? She was so confused.

“This is your pool stick.” Theo handed her the pool stick.

“Wow, what a creative name.” The two snickered as he demonstrated how to hold it. It didn’t seem hard. “You’ve got to use the cue ball to hit the other ones.” He expertly guided his stick to hit one in the pocket.

“So I’m expected to do that.” Malia bit her lip.

“It takes practice. Now you.” He watched her mimic his movements. “Wait.” He put his hand over her hands to help her maneuver the stick better. He took advantage of her hair tickling his face. She smelled of jasmine. Her hands were soft. 

Then, she turned her head as their eyes met. “Malia.”

“Yeah.” She whispered. Kiss me damnit. No. no. no.

“…try it now.” He separated himself from her against his better judgment. It took everything in him not to sit on the pool table and kiss her.

“Umm. Yeah.” She tried not be effected by their quick moment. Taking her time, she guided the cue ball quickly as it hit the yellow ball. She crossed her fingers as it rolled across the table. It was so close to the pocket.

“Come on, come on.” Theo admired her ambition. “O man.” Malia kicked the floor as it stopped right in front of the pocket.

“Try again.” He saw the disappointment in her eyes.

Why was she upset? She told him that she could only give him friendship. He respected her decision. Damn her indecisiveness.

TWTWTWTWTWTWT

“So are you enjoying yourself?” he admired her as she ate a cheese stick. After another game of pool, their food finally came. Malia was a quick learner. She would be kicking his ass in pool in no time.

“Yes. Thanks I needed this.” 

“Me too. I can’t remember the last time I actually had fun with a girl. Someone who was on the same level as me.” The two blushed. Was this a date? Technically, it was.

“Theo this isn’t a date.” Malia said.

“I never said it was, but apparently you think it is.” He smirked. 

“God I really want to punch you right now.” She hated how much she admired his confidence.  
“I think we both know I can handle what you give to me.” The two blushed.

“I didn’t know you could be so down to earth.” She did her best to give him a compliment. 

“You too.” He dipped his cheese stick in the ranch. “And don’t worry, I’m going to help you bring your grade up.”

“Thank you. So what had you upset after school today?” He cut his eyes at her. he had so much fun with her, he forgot about his idiotic teammate. 

“Simple minded people in the simple minded town we live in.” The waitress delivered their meals. She read between the lines, it was about her.

“That’s why I need these scholarships. I have got to get away from Beacon Hills. I know ignorant people are everywhere, but I want a fresh start.”

“Me too.” The two continued to eat in peace. “what Brandon said about you. it made me want to punch him.”

“What did he say?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Theo bit his lip.

“Just tell me.”

“Basically comparing you to Tracy. And he was completely wrong.”

“Well. I’m glad you think that.” She shrugged. “I’m glad you didn’t hurt him either. it not worth it.”

“Malia you still don’t get it.” He held her hand across the table.

“No Theo now you’re assuming. I’m resilent. People say hurtful things about everyone behind their backs. It’s highschool. But I don’t want you getting hurt. Or worse you getting kicked off the team. You love lacrosse.” Her thumb played with his knuckles. Realizing what she did, she pulled away.

“I don’t care about it as much as I care about you.” He wanted to lean over the table and kiss her. But he would be grateful of this because he knew Malia wasn’t ready to let him go.

So he would swallow his pride, keep proving himself to her because she was worth the hard work.


	4. What You Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Wanted- One Republic

Malia stretched her arms high above her head as she got out the shower. The cold water wasn’t enough to wake her. She hoped this was not a foreshadowing of today. It couldn’t be with the smell of bacon and eggs in the air. Not only could her father save lives, fix computers, but he could fix a mean breakfast. She smiled at the sight of her father at the oven, concentrating on making the perfect eggs sunny side up. 

“Hey baby girl.” 

“Morning dad.” She kissed his cheek, as she poured them some juice.

“So is Theo coming to pick you up again or are you taking the bus?” He adjusted the oven temperature to low.

“Theo’s coming to pick me up.” She casually said. She thought after she punched him, he would be intimidated by her. he wasn’t. When she cried over her grades, she thought he would think she was stupid. He didn’t. 

“That’s two days in a row Malia.” He had to realize his little girl was growing up. Soon she wouldn’t need him anymore to fight her battles. Not that she did in the first place. “Is he your boyfriend now? I mean I know he’s been tutoring you as well but there has got to be something more.” He noticed the natural glow she tried to hide.

“No dad. Just friends.” He sipped his coffee as he waited for his eggs. As a father, he had to look out for his daughter. He remembered how he was at his young age. 

“I know we’ve had conversations about safe sex…..” Malia almost choked on her juice. The two definitely had an open relationship. “but please be careful Malia. I know you two are friends, but I saw the way you two looked at each other when he dropped you off from Dave & Busters. I don’t want him to prey on you because he thinks he can. ”

“Dad, I’m not having sex. And I can spot bullcrap a mile away.” 

“I know you can, but what father would I be if I didn’t pass my wisdom onto you?” He used the toaster.

Beep

“It’s Theo. He’s outside.”

“Tell him to come in and get some breakfast.” Malia knew he was up to something.

Theo sat outside as he looked at the text. His hands immediately shook. He was scared to walk inside her home. To look in her father’s eyes. He was going to crap his pants for sure. If Malia could hit that hard, imagine how hard Henry could. But Malia was worth it.

When he walked inside the cozy home, he was reminded of what he didn’t have. Parents who loved him. Who cooked for him. But the fear dissipated at her smile. 

“Hey Malia. Mr. Henry.” He shook his hand.

“Pull up a chair son. I’m making a quick breakfast. I hope you like toast and eggs.”

“I like anything.” His mouth watered at the sight. Henry was shocked he didn’t have a maid to do such things.

“It was bad to get laid off but at my new job, I can choose my shifts. I work in the afternoons for this week. I wanted to make sure this one right here was eating breakfast.” Malia bit her lip. She didn’t mean to worry him so much.

“As good as this food is, I don’t see why she wouldn’t want to eat it.” The three of them laughed. This wasn’t so bad.

“Yeah. Malia’s my pride and joy. I wouldn’t know what to do if anything happened to her. If someone hurt her.” Henry threatened with his eyes, causing Theo’s body to go into complete paralysis. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Dad.” Malia had never seen him like that. He had a wild look that shook fear into her also. She liked that she could rely on him to always protect her.

“Didn’t mean to scare you son.” He laughed it off. “But seriously if you hurt her, I will hurt you.” He stared the pretty boy in his glossy eyes.

“I. I. Malia is the an amazing friend, an amazing person who stands strong and keeps me in line.”

“She’s good at that.” Malia scoffed as the two laughed. There was nothing wrong with being opinionated. Yes, she took it too far at times, but there was nothing wrong with speaking up for yourself. “It’s one of the reasons I love her.” Henry kissed her forehead.

“Me too.” Malia blushed under his gaze. “I mean like her. She’s really ambitious too. She’s been working hard to try to pull up her grade.”

“She will.” Henry said proudly. “She always does.” 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo opened the car door for her. This girl and her friendship was making his life simpler. He was gaining more from this than any relationship he’d had in the past. Whether she wanted to admit it, she saw them as together. So did he. It was a true courtship.

“I’m sorry my dad did that to you.” The silence made her nervous as he drove.

“Are you serious? You have a great dad. I wish someone was territorial over me.” 

“yeah. I guess it’s why I always try to be such a good daughter. It’s hard to be a single parent. He always puts me first. He needs his own life. I want him to go on a date or go out to the bar with his friends. Just have fun for one night, but he won’t. It’s part of the reason why I was working so hard, I wanted him relax a little bit. A good job at that I did.” She frowned.

“You did do a good job. Every time I was at the diner, I saw you busting your ass. That’s why I like you so much, you know the world doesn’t owe you anything. And you don’t complain when things gets harder.”

“I’m glad to know you admire that. I guess you’re not the arrogant pretty boy I thought you were.” The two laughed. “Well you are a pretty boy but you’re not the type to stand in the mirror for hours. Surprisingly, you’re a really good friend. A great listener. Someone who can call me out on my abrasive ways when I need it.”

“I’m only like that to people who deserve it.” He saw her hands resting in her lap. Hesitantly, he reached for it. The feel of his rough hands inside of hers made her shiver.

“Why don’t you care about my family’s money?” It felt good to be able to talk to her without tact. She was beginning to see his words weren’t used to offend her.

“Because my family never had money. Don’t get me wrong, I know how this world works but at the end of the day, money doesn’t make you a good person. Nor does it make you happy.” Her thumb traced patterns in his hand.

He had waited for this moment. She was letting down her defenses. And he took in every aspect of her gorgeous face. Her deep eyes and long eyelashes. 

She admired the callouses on his hand from holding his lacrosse stick. She imagined what it would fell like to have him touch her body in places she didn’t know even….whoa. When did she think like this? She quickly let his hand go. The pain in her heart deepened at his disappointed sigh.

“It doesn’t. I wish I had what you guys have. I wished I had a safe haven. I never did. Besides, you, Lydia, Stiles and Scott. No one at that school sees the real me. No girl actually likes me for me.” 

“Tracy does.” Malia said. Every time that girl passed her, she would give her the stink eye.

“yeah but too bad for her.” He parked his car. Their eyes connected.

Something changed in the air that they both couldn’t ignore. He leaned in, licking his lips. Lightly rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb. She wanted it, but she wasn’t ready to be rendered completely vulnerable by him yet. So, she hurt them both.

“Umm. I got to go meet Kira.” 

“No. Don’t.” He didn’t let her hand go. “Please don’t go.”

“Theo. I can’t.” She rushed out the car.

TWTWTWTW

Theo saw Tracy at her locker with her friends. He avoided her for two days because he didn’t want to say something he would regret. But he couldn’t let her think she had the upper hand. If he could shut her down, then all this mess would be alleviated. As he approached them, they stopped her chatter.

“Well. Well.” Tracy said. “Looks like it didn’t work out after all. I knew you’d be back.” Tracy put her books in her locker as her friends were waiting for him to speak.

“Can we talk by ourselves?” Theo didn’t want to embarrass her in public.

“Anything you want to say. Say it in front of them. You miss me just admit it.” Her little trick definitely worked. She knew him better than himself.

“No. what you triec to pull, it didn’t work. That was really low what you sent to her. But it didn’t matter because I told her.” Her flirtatious expression quickly turned to anger. “See that’s the difference between you and her. She doesn’t run around acting like a spoiled brat when she doesn’t get her way.” 

“how dare you talk to me like that.” Tracy slammed her locker shut. “After everything I’ve done for you. how can you let that trashy ass girl…… ”

“You don’t call her that ever. And you sure as hell don’t mess with her anymore. Any of you.” He warned her and her friends.

“Nothing I can say makes up for what I did to you any less painful but you got to move on. It’s over. We are over. And hating Malia isn’t going to make it better.”

She looked around her. Tracy was no longer the epitome of perfection, but a mockery. She saw others look at her with pity and others laughing at her. She was not going to let Theo and Malia move on while she was left behind.

TWTWTWTW

“Thanks girl.” Lydia sat beside Kira And Malia with a question on their faces. “For helping out with my surprise party.” She made quotation marks with her fingers. “Stiles can never keep anything away from me for more than a day.” The three laughed. This was nostalgic to her and Allison’s friendship. Even since she left, Lydia thought she would never meet other girls she could fully be herself around. Allison was an irreplaceable person in her life. but she had to form bonds with other people.

“Just so you know. If you’re taking Theo, give him a couple of dance lessons.” Lydia laughed.

“We are just…I actually don’t know what we are..but it definitely has Tracy feeling threatened by me. Theo didn’t have to talk to her for me. I can take care of myself. There is no way I’m scared of her.”

“Malia he didn’t do it because he thinks you’re defenseless, he did it because he cares. Plus he hates that this is all his fault.”

“Its hard though. To let someone care for you when you are used to taking care of yourself.” But he had been doing it so well for the past few days.

“At least you two have someone who cares for you. I don’t. I never did.” Lydia and Malia frowned. If anyone should have a boyfriend, its Kira. She had the purest soul they knew.

“There has got to be someone you’re interested in.” Lydia said as the two put their head down. “What?”

“nothing.” Kira tried to change the conversation. “Malia do you have a spare pencil.”

“I do.” Lydia gave her one. “Now what’s the big deal. I thought we were friends.”

Kira knew if she told her who she was interested in, they wouldn’t be friends. It didn’t matter if Scott and Allison were broken up before she moved, she probably saw Scott as only Allison’s. but she was going to find out anyway.

“It’s Scott.” 

“I.” She paused. “had a feeling..”

“I mean. Just because I like him doesn’t mean he likes me. There is a 90 percent chance he doesn’t. so there is no need….”

“Kira thanks for taking my feelings into consideration, but it has nothing to do with me. Allison and Scott were broken up months before she moved away.” Lydia informed.

“I know but you were Allison’s best friend, I’m sure you had hope they would get back together.”

“Yeah. But things change. I wouldn’t hold that against you. I’m sorry that I gave you the impression that I would.”

“You didn’t. it’s just Kira thinking of everyone else but herself.” Malia said nudged her.

“Well don’t tell Stiles this, Scott wanted it to be a surprise. Him and his mother will be back Saturday morning. He’s going to crap a brick when he sees him. Those two can’t be separated from each other for too long.” The three laughed. “But Scott will be there. You can test the waters.” Lydia assured.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia watched Theo show her the problem once more. She could stand up against the biggest bullies but she could not understand exponentials or how to graph them for the life of her. Listening to his mellow voice, she politely took the pencil from his hand. She couldn’t fight the desperate need to touch him.

“So if the ‘x’ exponent is negative and my base is positive, my curve is decreasing”? She found a clear space on the graph paper.

“Exactly.” In the library, he saw some of his teammates look at them together in passing.

“turns out I can’t even draw a curved line.” She erased her terrible rendition of a positive line.

“More like this.” He placed his hand on top of hers as he helped her draw the line properly. He heard the shortness of her breath as he touched her.

“Umm thanks.” She rubbed the back of her neck. It was a nervous habit that made him smirk. “I will take the bus home.”

“Why is that?” He was determined to break through her walls. And he was going to win her heart.

“Because, you are wasting too much gas driving me home and driving across town to your home.” they both knew it was a cop out. 

That excuse was terrible. So she didn’t mind that he could drive her out of town to Dave and Busters, but it was a problem to drive her home. She hoped it didn’t make her seem like this gold digger. That was what people whispered about her behind her back now. It was better than “diner trash.”

“Whatever.” Theo said as she began to leave him. “But you can’t go anywhere without your phone.” 

“Malia stopped in her tracks.” Turning around to see the smug grin on his face as he gripped her phone tightly.

“How did you get that?” Malia outstretched her hand.

“It fell out your pocket when you went to the restroom earlier. But I think I’ll keep it.” Theo was in the mood to play.

“Give it here Theo, you are going to make me miss the bus.” Malia tried to grab her phone back but he kept maneuvering his body out of her reach. It was so cute to see her frustration.

“you don’t need the bus because we both know I can drive you home.” he held it high with space between them. He was rewarded with a light hit on his chest as he laughed.

“Jerk.” She hit him again, but this time, he grabbed her wrist bringing her closer to him. This time he rested his hand on the small of her back. Those deep hazel eyes captured his. He swore he could drown in them. This girl had no idea what she could make him do. 

“Please. Theo. I need my phone.” Her eyes glistened.

“Malia. I’m not going to hurt you. you have to believe that.” He rubbed her cheeks. “But if you don’t want me to kiss you, I wont. We can pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Theo, I. This is still too soon.” 

“Ok then.” He understood. “I can still drive you home.” She nodded. How could he still look her in the eye? She disintegrated his ego more than once. Why was he being so good to her?

The car ride was quiet. Malia didn’t know if he was hurt, angry, or both. His eyes were glistened with numerous emotions that she caused. Lydia and Stiles made relationships seem so easy, but they weren’t. nothing ever came easy to her.

“Theo. i.”

“You don’t owe me an explanation.”

“No I don’t but I want to give you one. Just like how you got Tracy off my back and you didn’t need to. Its my turn.” He pulled to the side of the road as he listened.

“Just because I didn’t kiss you doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings or that I don’t want you. Its pretty obvious I like you.”

“I get it Malia. I’m alright, honest. I’m not that kind of guy who is going to guilt you. I can wait. I will wait.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo watched her bring a blanket outside. When she asked if he wanted to stay for a little bit. He thought she had a movie in stored for them. But this girl was always full of surprises.

“My dad calls me an astronomer because I love to watch the stars.” She laid the blanket on the ground. “it’s something about nature that I like.”

“You know we can lay on the hood of my car.” She gasped at his suggestion.

“I can’t. Its too nice.” He picked up the blanket, while grabbing her hand.

“We can compromise.” He put the blanket on his hood as they laid down.

She was truly beautiful without the scowl. He cherished every moment when she smiled. When she wasn’t afraid to show her sweet nature.

“Do you think we are the only people in this world? The only species?” She sounded like a nerd.

“I don’t know.” He looked at the stars above him. he never thought to look at them. Admire their beauty. Though it was nothing compared to her. “I never really thought about it. But the universe is vastly big.”

“That it is.” Malia looked at him. “I had to learn that the universe has a plan. Sometimes we get so caught up in what we want we fail to listen.”

“So what is its’ plan for you?” He liked to hear her talk.

“I honestly don’t know yet.”

“Me neither. But I think the universe also puts two people together for a reason.” Their eyes connected as their pinkies touched.

“Me too. I’m adopted actually.” Malia said. “I was dropped off at the fire station the night of my birth. My dad said that when he found me that night, he knew I needed someone like he did. So, yeah. Two people are put together for a reason.” She saw the shock in his eyes. 

How could she have been that tactless?

“Malia.”

“Sorry I shouldn’t have said that. But I’m pretty sure you noticed in our house, there aren’t pictures of my mother.”

“That makes me respect Mr. Henry even more. So would you ever search for your birth parents?”

“Maybe when I get older. Right now, I have so much love, i don’t have this void.”

“Unlike me.” Theo said. “I’m a guy who used sex to compensate. But not anymore.” He assured her as she nodded.

“How did your parents even meet?”

“Money attracts money. They went to the same college. Wanted the same things. Nothing else was working out. I don’t want that for myself and it turns out that by trying not to be them I did become them. Emotionally unavailable. Being with girls just because I could. I’m sorry I shouldn’t be talking to you about this.”

“It’s ok because you are trying to change. It’s only a mistake when you don’t learn from it.” She laced their fingers together. “Do you really think the universe made us meet for a reason.”

“I really think it did.” Theo said wholeheartedly, he smirked at her curiosity.

“What?” She asked.

“You are very curious of me.” He stated the obvious. “So ask what you want to know?”

“What’s your favorite color?” She became embarrassed. That was so elementary.

“Hazel.” She rolled her eyes.

“Seriously?” 

“I like black and grey.”

“Well that was obvious.” The two laughed.

“Now my turn. What’s yours?”

“Light blue and orange. Like the sunset.” 

“Favorite movie?” She asked.

“Pulp Fiction. Samuel L. is a cool as hell.

“You would say that.” She rolled her eyes.

“What’s yours?”

“Forrest Gump. I used to feel like Jenny. Wanting to turn into a bird and fly away. Wanting to be someone else. It has to be more than Beacon Hills. I want to become more than this.” 

“You are.” 

“It’s biased when you say it.”

“No, it’s the truth. I want to fly away too. To actually leave this town and rediscover who Theo Raeken really is.”

“I already know.”

“Please prey tell.”

“Well you are stubborn and persistent as hell. But underneath all that bravado you want to protect the people you care about.” She folded her lips.

Every fiber in his being was telling him to kiss her. to remove the space between them and pull her near him. to gently lay on her on the hood of his car and finally show her what she meant to him. Her hazel eyes were begging him too. No matter what her body language spoke, her eyes always gave her away. But he had to respect her.

“I got to go.” He slowly sat up.

“Why?” She grabbed his arms. This time she held onto them.

Because if I don’t go, I’m going to kiss you and I don’t want to push myself on you. That was what he should have said. He would have been a selfish asshole, but he also would have been a realist. How long could she keep this up? All he could think about was pushing her against his car. Pressing his chest against hers and trapping her between his arms. But just like her, he didn’t want to leave her side either.

“I. thought you wanted me to leave.” It was the only lie he could think of.

“That’s crap and you know it. Never mind. Go home if you want to.”

“I don’t want to go home.” He said.

“Then why did you say it?”

“You know why.”

She wished he didn’t respect her wishes. And that he didn’t look so good underneath the moonlight. She held herself as the wind blew. His piercing eyes were begging her to tell him “yes.” That she needed him, but she couldn’t . He saw her as this fearless warrior but she was no where near this. She was still a little girl who ran away from her fears.


	5. Riptide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riptide- Vance Joy
> 
> Merry Christmas to the Teen Wolf Fandom. I hope you guys are safe and enjoying food and good company with your loved ones.

_“Theo, stop looking at me like that.” This time when she told him, her tone was soft. Her gaze held him as he pulled her closer. Her head rested on his chest as they laid on the hood of his corvette. Malia tried to stop her rising heart when she heard his heart beat. It matched hers._

_Her hands rested on his chest as his fit on the small of her back. He wanted to tell her something. Something he knew he couldn’t recover from. But he couldn’t lie to himself and her again._

_“What?” Malia’s concern warmed his heart as she sat up._

_“You’re not going to like what I say.” He sat up. She was gorgeous like this. When she didn’t think or worry too much. Her cheeks had a natural hue of red because of the night chill._

_“Probably not. But it wouldn’t be the first time. So spill.” She watched him contemplate._

_“I can’t just be friends with you.” Yes she deserved better than him, but she made him want to be better._

_“It’s…hard for me too.” She tried to avoid his eyes, but he wouldn’t let her. Touching her chin, he rubbed her bottom lip gently._

_“then don’t push me away when I do this….” Her lips tasted like cotton candy. Slow. Gentle. This kiss was passionate. His hands cupped her face as hers rested on the back of his neck._

He should have known that was a dream. He rested his head against his pillow. If only she could drop her defenses for one minute. During his shower, he wondered if her lips really tasted like cotton candy or did they taste like sweet cinnamon, maybe….he had to stop himself. It was too early on a Saturday morning to think this hard.

Ding, Dong

“Who could this be?” He put some basketball shorts on.

“Malia you can do this. Just tell him how you feel. He feels the same as you so what’s the problem”? She whispered to herself, waiting for him. The problem was she could do this when he wasn’t facing her. Her mind would turn into mush as soon as he opened the door. She stiffened when she heard his footsteps.

“Hang on.” He yelled, not looking through the peephole. “This better be….” He opened the door to see Malia standing there. She was wearing cowboy boots, a flannel shirt, and shorts with a bag in her hand. He didn’t know anyone else who could make it look this sexy.

This was a bad idea to surprise him like this. Especially when he didn’t have his shirt on. How was she supposed to act when he had a body that perfectly chiseled? The two stood at the door awestruck, forgetting their ability to speak.

“I. I. I. I should have called first. It’s 10 and I thought you would be up and dressed by now. And now I’m babbling, which is odd because I never babble. And I’m just gonna shut up now.” She was cute when she was nervous.

“I usually wake up around 8 but after I left your house, I had a hard time going to sleep.” He admitted.

“Something must be on your mind.” She held herself. Last night, she could hardly sleep too. All because of him.

“You.” Her eyes softened at his bluntness. There was no use to talking around the subject anymore. “Last night you were being yourself.”

“you seemed to be too.” She rubbed her arm.

Real smooth Malia.

“Would you like to come in?” He stood aside as she walked in. It was one of those home that would be shown on Home and Garden Television, maybe even MTV Cribs.

“Can you wait here while I go put on a shirt?” She nodded. She definitely needed a moment to take in this place. More like mansion. Did you really need so much space to live? Chandeliers on the ceilings. Cherry wood clocks, marble floors, and a luxurious staircase.

This made her feel more self-conscious. There was no way she could offer him anything when he had all of this. Her heart wasn’t good enough. Neither were her ambitions.

Her own inconsistency was getting on her nerves. She was here to tell him she was ready. That she had been ready. But now, being in this house changed that. Gripping the bag in her hand, she wanted to run away.

This was why Theo never let her inside. He knew all of this would intimidate her. When they were at school, even in his corvette, she could be herself. now she questioning and overthinking. He had to get her to stop thinking.

“So what’s in the bag, smells good?” He caught her attention as he took it from her hand, guiding her to the kitchen.

“My dad, made breakfast again and when I told him I was coming over, he fixed some extra.” She tried to get the image of his chest out her mind. How she wanted to touch him so badly.

“Tell him it’s greatly appreciated. But he didn’t have to do this.”

“He wanted too. It’s a thank you for tutoring me. I think he’s getting used to you now.”

“So he doesn’t see me as some spoiled rich kid looking to take advantage of his daughter?”

“Well the last part at least.” The two laughed as he ate. Malia looked around the room with amazement. “To be honest, I’m afraid to sit in here, everything looks so expensive.” Even the bar stools were made of fine wood and leather.

“yeah, one thing my sister taught me was how to clean. She tried to teach me to cook but I failed miserably. And I never let the nanny at the time help either. Maybe I need a better teacher.” He hinted. “I don’t want you to feel as if I need you guys to do this for me.” They laughed.

“You don’t really talk about your sister.”

“It’s a complicated relationship. I love her to death. But she resents our parents more than me. They put the responsibility of raising me on her. Well it wasn’t like they cared but she made a lot of sacrifices and never complained. She had to deal with the numerous nannies I chased off. I did it cause I thought it would make mom and dad come back. When she went off to school, it was across the country to actually enjoy life. She’s getting her Master’s.”

“sorry.”

“No. don’t be. I talk to her three times a week and she does come home for holidays, its just that. I wish mom and dad would come home too. I should be used to them not coming but it doesn’t get old.” He grabbed some syrup from the fridge. He didn’t mean to sadden her. “You’re dad is an awesome cook.” He ate.

“I didn’t know you went through this. How strong you are to come to an empty house everyday.” Malia hugged him as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. It wasn’t in her nature to initiate intimacy, but she could not overlook the emotional pain he endured. Cradling her head in his hand, he enjoyed her body next to his. He cupped her face, moving her bang behind her ear. He released her.

“So, what brings you here?” Theo asked. “Not saying that it’s not a good surprise.

He watched the mental battle in her eyes. The same one he was experiencing.

“Just wanted to hang out.” She shrugged as he took the last bite of his meal.

“No Malia. That’s not what I mean.” He took a deep breath. “What do you want from me?”

“I don’t get what you mean.” Her stomach began to knot.

“What I mean is that you are here at my house bringing me breakfast. You are finally becoming comfortable with me. You are actually letting me touch you. talk to you. so, what do you want from me?” His voice was mellow, as humble as he possibly could be.

“I don’t know.” She was not expecting to hear the strong conviction in his voice. They both knew it was a lie.

“I think you do.” He approached her slowly. The look in her eyes was something he could not imagine. His eyes mirrored the longing for this as hers. Telling each other what words could not express. “I think we both do.” He held her hand. Her small delicate hand that could easily crush him.

“Theo….” She was falling for him. Hard.

“No just listen to me please. How long are we going to do this? You say I play mind games, but Malia you are playing one too. And the crazy part about it is that you honestly don’t realize what you are doing.”

“I don’t play games.” She held herself. Much to Theo’s dismay. “At least not intentionally.”

“Then stop acting like you can just be my friend. We can’t, we’re too attracted to each other. And you’re torturing us both. I can’t keep being around you and not kiss you. I can’t.” He held her hand again.

“Stop acting like I don’t have a reason to be apprehensive towards you. I mean your past.”

“You’re right, but this has more to do than just me and my past. It’s about you too. How you’re scared to let someone be there for you. How you are scared to trust me. Even when I know you want to trust me. That’s why you came. Malia I know how you think. Just give me a chance. One chance. I won’t mess this up.”

“Theo….” He was right.

“Just stop fighting this.” He cupped her face, the urgency in their eyes. The thick tension that could not be cut between them.

“I want to but I don’t know what to do. I can’t get hurt. To actually be with you and then what if another girl comes into the picture. And I know you are going to get bored with me. It’s inevitable. And I know my actions are making this more confusing because I can’t stop myself from being around you. I guess I want some piece of you if I can’t get all of you.”

“Malia. I want you to have all of me. I could never get bored with you. Did you know that I dream about you? about us?” She shook her head. “I do. And I can’t live by what ifs. I want this and I want you. I know you do too.”

“I do.” She finally said.

“Then let me kiss you.” Theo searched her eyes, finding his answer.

Her lips were the purest brown sugar he’d tasted. But this kiss was better than his dream. It was hot, wild, passionate, tender. Their tongues danced together. Malia’s hand slid under his shirt, feeling his muscles move under her touch. The heat between them was unbearable. They wanted to feel more of it, but they had to stop.

“Woah.” Malia felt lightheaded.

“Yeah I know.” He pecked her lips once more. “Did I take it too far?” He rubbed her cheeks. He’d never been this tender with anyone before.

“No.” Her mind was mush. He liked the effect he had on her.

“How about I give my girlfriend the rest of the tour.”

“I guess. Boyfriend.” She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness, but welcomed it fully.

She thought the hardest part would be admitting to herself and him that she wanted a relationship. It wasn’t. The hardest part was not knowing what to do next. She allowed him to show her through each and every room. This was testing her memory. A library with thousands of books. His workout room that explained his body. A living room that was separate from the movie room. His swimming pool. She was kind of getting overwhelmed. Then there was his bedroom.

“We’ll have plenty time for that later on.” The two blushed as they walked back downstairs.

“As if you’re even worthy of that Raeken.” She playfully bumped past him.

“Wouldn’t you want to find out?” He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She stiffened as he realized he took it too far. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I won’t rush you. it’s all on your time.”

“Thanks for that, but it’s more to it.” She bit her lip.

“You mean the fact that you’re a virgin.” She blushed.

“How did you know?”

“Just a wild guess.” He smirked at her embarrassment. Stiles didn’t have to tell him something he knew. It was nothing to be a shamed of. She was definitely worth the wait. It would be hard as hell, but he would find some way to manage.

“Great now you’re making fun of me.” She got out of his arms.

“Wait.” He pulled her back towards him. “Haven’t we discussed this before? You’ve got to stop thinking the worst of situations. I don’t think its bad you’re a virgin. I think it’s sweet.” She practically covered her face with her hands as he pulled them down.

”Because you care enough about your body that you want your first to be with someone you love.” He blushed. Like she would choose him to love. If his parents didn’t love him, how could a girl like her?

Malia wished she was more experienced though. The universe was laughing at her for putting her with the most experienced guy she’d known. Now he thought she could do nothing wrong, but all that would change as soon as sex was involved.

“It’s not just that. I wouldn’t know how to satisfy you…. Like where do I put my hands? Or…”She stopped in midsentence. “This is a serious conversation for a couple who just got together thirty minutes ago.” The two sat on the stairs.

“Just answer this question, and be honest.” He held her hand.

“I don’t know anyway else to be.”

“Do you see yourself falling in love with me?” She shrugged.

“I can’t answer that now Theo.” she placed her hair behind her ear. “I mean I really care about you but it’s too soon. Do you see yourself falling in love with me?” She asked.

“Yeah. I do.” He ran his fingers down her hair. “I can’t help it. But I want you to know if you do decide to let me be your first, I would be gentle. And I would take my time loving you.” Malia felt this pool in her stomach at his words.

When he said that, she knew without a doubt she could fall in love with him.

“Soo…..” Malia tried to act like his words weren’t engrained in her mind. There was no way she could handle that pleasure.

“Sooo….now we are going to the pool.” He laughed. “We are just going to soak our feet.” He gave her another piggyback ride. Now he could enjoy her weight on him without guilt.

“Good because I don’t have a bikini. And just so you know even if I did, I wouldn’t let you see that much of me this soon.” She got off his back. “So don’t get excited Raeken.” She playfully nudged him.

“So what’s wrong with wanting to see my girlfriend’s body. Its not like you weren’t looking at mines earlier.” He smirked as when she huffed. “I take the eye roll means I’m right.” He watched her take off her boots as they placed their feet in the water.

“like I’m gonna give you satisfaction.” Their legs got used to the cold temperature.

“what’s wrong with liking what you see, I like what I see.” He kissed her temple. “You have a dancer’s body.

“Only in my dreams. I wish I had the opportunity to have formal training. When I was little I went to the community center. It was one of the things that made me feel alive. I’m really good at it.” She swung her legs in the pool.

“So why don’t you major in dance?” Theo admired her eyes brighten.

“Because I have to make a living that I can live off of. I’m going to be in so much debt when I graduate college.” She let out a frustrated sigh. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going. But to answer your question, I’m going to major in something that deals with agriculture or forestry. I love nature and wildlife. My dad used to tease me when I little calling me his “coyote.” I told him I hated it, but now since he stopped, I kind of wished he called me that again.”

“That’s cute. I like it. I like how you are different and you aren’t trying to be. It’s just who you are. As long as you enjoy it and have no regrets that’s all that matters.” He blushed when she rested her head on his shoulder.

“So what about you?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. I have a little more time to think about it. But I know I’m going to stay in California.”

“Me too.” She playfully splashed him with water. A hint of mischief in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

“Two can play that game.” It was as if they were toddlers. Theo couldn’t help himself but to play with her. He wanted to throw them both in the pool, but they had enough time to do that.

“Theoooooo.” Malia squealed as he kissed her. God, she swore she would never get used to this feeling.

She didn’t want to.


	6. Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only One- Yellowcard

His lips were an answer to a problem she didn’t even know she had. All this time she was being cynical and envious of the couples around her. They weren’t delusional, but hopeful. They believed in eachother. And that wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t wrong to give into this. She didn’t have to lose herself in Theo. He didn’t want her to either.

“Malia.” Lydia pulled some dresses from her closet. “You can think about Theo later. What dress do you like?”

“Lydia, I’m not a dress person.” She and Kira sat on Lydia’s bed.

“I know that. But it’s always good to keep a guy on his toes. When Theo sees you tonight, he won’t be able to pick his jaw up from the floor.” Lydia said victoriously. 

“I don’t know. I mean you’re definitely a fashionista but it’s not my style. I’m not flowers and lace or heels.”

“Ok, so we will compromise. These cute tights, a cute top, and red lipstick with your hair straight and booties.”

“That would be hot.” Kira cheered as she turned on the flat-iron.

“And for you Kira, a black leather circle skirt with those cute black boots you have. With a sleeveless flannel shirt.” She said. “If Scott hasn’t noticed you, which I’m sure he has, then he will notice you tonight.”

“Thank you Lydia.” Kira hugged her.

“I know at first it took me a while to warm up to you two, but I’m glad I did.”

“Us too.”

“Did you guys want to stay over tonight, like a big sleep over with me and the boys? Sometimes we have one after we’ve gone to a party together.” She imagined herself with Allison, Stiles, Scott and Theo together in one room. Those were good times. Now it was time to make more memories. “Stiles’ parents are so used to us crashing, it doesn’t bother them. They’ll be back in the morning.”

“Um. Sure.” Kira said. “I will just tell my parents, but leave out the boys staying over.”

“Kira. Are you actually lying to your parents?” Malia teased her.

“Lying and not telling are two different things.” She said.

“We have definitely becoming a bad influence on you.” The three laughed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“Scott.” Stiles hugged his best friend like he hadn’t seen him in a while. Like he had missed two weeks rather than two days. The two were inseparable since birth. Theo was surprised when they let him in their group. It was more of a pack because they looked out for another. Cared for one another. They were his real family now.

“You two should get a room.” Theo laid on Stiles’ bed. A smile on his face as he thought of kissing Malia again. How her kissed bruised lips were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Jealous I see.” Scott threw a pillow at him.

“You wish.” The three laughed. It all started over a class project in middle school. He and Scott bonded over their annoyance of Stiles’ addiction to Star Wars. He and Stiles bonded on their pragmatism. They saw things more the same way. Still, Scott was who they looked for advice.

“So what did I miss, and how much do I have to make up?” The leader asked the two.

“Well Theo and Malia are together now.”

“finally.” Scott nudged him as he sat on the bed. “It took you long enough.”

“Also, You are going to help me clean up my place for Lydia’s party.” Stiles said.

“You know you could have used my place right.” Theo said.

“hell no. if something breaks, I would feel responsible to replace it. I’m already busting my ass getting the highest SAT score possible, so I can go to the same school as Lydia.”

“What are you guys like married?” Theo laughed at Scott’s comment. Stopping at his serious facial expression.

“I’ve been thinking about asking her. I talked to her mom about it.” Their eyes widened at the news.

“What are you serious?” Scott smiled brightly. 

“Of course he’s serious.” Theo said. “So what did Ms. Martin say?”

“Basically she loves me, but she thinks I’m rushing things. Maybe I am but I love her. There is no one out there for me but her. I know I can be impulsive but my gut feels right. I will take my time though. Just please don’t tell her. this is the only secret I’ve been able to keep from her.”

“We won’t.” Theo thought about Malia walking down an aisle. And that thought scared the crap out of him. He had never thought of a girl in this way. Marriage was something huge. To build a family. He shook his head. They would probably run off to Vegas, traditional wasn’t them. It’s what he liked about them. But before all of that, he had to not screw this relationship up.

“So, is Malia a good kisser?” Theo felt weird talking about that with Stiles there. Why would Scott ask him that?

“It’s alright Theo, its not like we kissed a lot anyways. More like a pecks, actually.” He scratched his head.

“Yeah. I mean. I can’t wait to see her at this party tonight. Lydia texted me saying she was going to look hot. I mean she already looks hot but I can’t imagine her being any hotter.” Scott and Stiles were glad to see him excited about a girl.

“So, you and her are going to dance?” Stiles snickered while Scott pinched his cheeks.

“more like me watch her, Kira and Lydia dance.” Theo noticed an obvious twitch when he said Kira’s name.

“So umm Kira’s going to be there too?” Scott tried to sound casual. What a dumb question.

“Maybe.” Stiles and Theo didn’t know why he was so nervous. It was obvious the girl liked him. a lot.

“Well tonight is our lucky night.” Scott smiled. Kira probably wasn’t that much of dancer. That was alright. He wouldn’t mind pulling her aside and just talking to her.

TWTWTWTW

“Dadddd, come on tell me what you think.” Malia twirled around as he sat in a serious manner. His arms were folded with perfect posture. She was preparing herself to have to change.

“Are the tights supposed to be….tight?” Malia huffed as he had her twirl around again.

“Yes dad. They don’t look bad. I’m wearing a long shirt.” She raised her hands.

“I guess you don’t look that bad.” He said tartly.

“Thank you.” She hugged him.

“so, will there be drinking at this party?” He gave her that impenetrable look that made it impossible for her to lie.

“Maybe, but remember, you said I could stay with Lydia and Kira tonight. Plus I don’t really drink. Just a couple of sips.”

“I’m just doing my job. So what about your boyfriend?” 

“Theo will be here in 30 minutes.”

“No I mean. Does he treat you with respect? Does he open the car door for you? let you walk in the building first. Pull out your chair?”

“Daddddd”

“I know you like him but even if this is just a 3 month thing or whatever, you need to be treated like a lady. I remember guys like him in school. He really is a good kid but he’s a guy…” He kissed her forehead.

“You didn’t raise a fool. Theo treats me really wonderfully.”

“Let’s hope that stays the same at a party where you two will be dirty dancing.”

“Ewww…no one says dirty dancing anymore. But I promise I’m not ready for sex.”

“And when you do please talk to me.” 

“I will.” She kissed his cheek. What did she do to deserve such a great father? It was like he had a sixth sense when it came it her. 

Ding Dong

“That is probably Theo.” She ran to door with a bright smile on her face. “Hey. You’re early. ” Theo said nothing as his swallowed the lump in his throat. She was by far his sexiest girlfriend. And strongest. Her lipstick accented her lips and her tights showed her beautiful legs.

“And you are beautiful.” He panicked when Henry appeared behind her. “Hi. Mr. Tate.”

“Come on in, son.” Theo knew not to trust his tone. He was in the lion’s den, waiting to become Henry’s final meal of the day.

“Sorry dad, we got to go help Stiles set up.” Malia tried to rush out as the man stood still. Damn.

“Theo. I’m trusting my daughter to you tonight. I want you to think and be safe.” He said.

“Yes, sir. I will.” Theo gave him his word as they left.

Henry looked through the window, glad to see Theo open the car door for her. He prayed this would be a good first relationship for Malia.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles admired Lydia as she danced with Kira and Malia. This party was definitely what she needed. Loud music with loud crowds was the perfect combination for a good time. She would always miss Allison, but she couldn’t shut herself off from others. He wouldn’t let her.

“Our girlfriends look really hot out there.” Theo cut his attention, sipping some beer. He would make sure not to drink more than one tonight. He smiled at Malia moving her hips to the beat. The other girls had nothing on her. 

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed. “Never thought I would hear you call any girl your girlfriend.” Theo laughed at some guys watching them too. Sucks for them that Malia didn’t want them like she wanted him. And Lydia was head over hills in love with Stiles. If Stiles had proposed tonight, she would say “yes.”

“So I take it you are also her watch dog to make sure Tracy doesn’t bother her.” Scott noticed Tracy stare at her with jealousy and envy as she danced with her cheerleader friends. She definitely had a scheme.

“As long as she doesn’t get close to her, I’m good.” Theo admired her as she came to him, sipping a little beer from his bottle.

“Please don’t tell my dad. He’s knows I’m more so of a social drinker, barely that. I just don’t want him to worry…..”

“I get it.” He ran his hands down her straight hair as he finished the bottle. “You aren’t the only one scared of him.” The two laughed.

“Well aren’t you two in love.” Stiles nudged Malia. “Bout time you found it.” He smiled.

“Oh no Stilinski. Me and Theo aren’t gonna be following each other like you two lovesick puppies.” Stiles’ eyes were on Lydia dancing with Kira. He was oblivious to her words.

“He’s preoccupied.” Theo pulled her close.

“Come dance with me.” She whispered in his ear.

“Like with you?” Was that a nervous tone she detected? The mighty Theo Raeken who can get any girl can’t dance with his girlfriend.

“Did you have someone else in mind dumbass?” She pulled him with her. She knew he wasn’t a dancer, but like how else was she going to get him out of his comfort zone?

Theo saw Tracy and her friends watch him as Malia pulled him closer to her. But he pushed them in the back of his mind. He was going to enjoy being with Malia. She giggled. For the first time, he wasn’t confident. He was expecting her to guide him.

“Like this.” She moved in front of him, placing his hands on her waist. If she could teach Kira how to dance, this was going to be busy. Their bodies moved to raging sounds of techno and pop.

Theo pulled her back closer to him. Her body against his was another addiction. He turned her around to look in her eyes. Even in the dark atmosphere, he could see the deep hazel. It was only the two of them.

“Malia.” He could only say her name as the beat slowed down. He smirked at the sight of Kira and Scott together in a corner. He was surprised to Scott sit her on his lap. It was about time he moved on from Allison.

“Yeah?” 

“Maybe we should do what Stiles and Lydia are doing.” They laughed at the sight of the two sneaking up to Stiles’ room.

“One day.” Her hands rested around his neck. “You know, I lied earlier today. I can see myself falling for you.”

“I know.” He kissed her. “You know we can have some alone time.”

“Lead the way.” He guided her to the basement, opening the door the couple laughed as others beat them to the room. “Outside?”

“Yeah.” Malia guided him as they sat on Stiles’ porch steps. It felt right since the stars sheltered them.

“This feels good.” Malia allowed him to place his arm around her shoulders.

“It feels alright.” Theo looked at her. “I know what would feel better though.” He kissed her.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

What made him think he could do this to her? Malia was the low life not her. And she would not be discarded and be seen as some afterthought. The way Theo paraded her around. Dancing with her like she was the real prize. She became the punch line of everyone’s gossip. She was tired of this. And he would pay for this. It was an insult to injury that he thought Malia was a step up from her.

She looked at the glorious couple kissing on front porch. They didn’t even see her following them. 

“Now where is your corvette?” She began to search. “Bingo.” She smiled.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“When you told me you could see yourself being in love with me, did you really mean it or did you feel obligated because I told you?” Theo waited for a response.

Malia rested her head on his shoulder. She liked to see his insecurities. It made her feel like he didn’t take her for granted.

“Theo when have I ever been obligated into doing or saying what I didn’t want to?” He nodded. “But I was honest.” She bit her lip, wanting to ask another question.

“What?” He moved her in his lap, moving his hand on her lower back. She wished she had some liquid courage. If this was any other subject she would say it.

“How is it that you can just express yourself so freely about your feelings for me? I wish I was like that.” Malia held his hand. “I wish I could speak up for myself when it came to matters such as these but i…..” He silenced her with his lips, and she gladly accepted his touch.

“I’ll teach you. Just like you taught me how to dance.” The two snickered.

“I can’t believe you never really danced with a girl.”

“Lydia and Allison tried to show me but I was terrible. They gave up.”

“You just needed the right motivation.” She stood offering her hand. The two walked to the front lawn. “Care for another lesson?” She rested her hands around her waist.

“Malia. You’ve got to stop doing this to me.” He held her closer to him. 

What he felt right now, she wasn’t ready to hear it. To be honest, he wasn’t ready to say it out loud either. This girl. No. this young woman was what he aspired to be. So passionate about what she wanted, what she needed out of life. So sweet in an unconventional way.

“What am I doing?”

“Nothing. Being you.” a guy never looked at her the way Theo was. “Malia. I.” He began as he saw a figure at his car. Maybe he was looking too hard. 

No way. He recognized the long hair.

“What in the hell?” Malia turned her head to see what caught his attention. Malia could barely get a question out as Theo pulled her towards his car. Both shocked to see Tracy letting the air out of his tires.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Tracy jumped at his voice. No point of running anymore.

He should have left Malia behind. He didn’t want her to see him this angry. Tracy was bitter and hell-bent for revenge. It was his fault, but now he had no sympathy for her. She couldn’t keep using this as an excuse.

“I see nothing has changed. You still care about this damn car more than you care about me.”

“Tracy, I’m sorry but nothing you can do can make me change my mind. You can slash my tires, break my windshield, whatever, but I don’t want to be with you. Aren’t you tired of embarrassing yourself like this?”

“Aren’t you tired of parading that trash on your arm like she’s something.”

“I might be trash but at least I’m not desperate for attention from a boy who doesn’t want me anymore.” Malia took up for herself to Theo’s liking. 

“You aren’t even a part of this conversation.” Tracy spat at her.

“Then keep my name out your mouth.” Theo made sure she stayed behind him.

“Tracy. You know what? Have your fun with my car, because I don’t care anymore. You can do whatever else you want to but it won’t change anything. Malia’s the one I want to be with, not you.” Theo and Malia walked away.

All Tracy saw was red as his hand rested on Malia’s back. They weren’t going to walk away so easily. 

Theo just wanted to get Malia away from this. He wanted her to know that he wouldn’t treat her the same. But before he could speak, he was pushed to the ground. It was so quick, he couldn’t react to it. He quickly got up as Malia was about to jump on the girl.

“Malia don’t.” He tried to save her. Malia could easily beat this girl. All Tracy needed was a scratch and she could press charges. 

Malia hated that he was right. Instead, she ran inside to get Lydia and Stiles.

“I hate you.” Tracy hit him as Theo let her. His face was red and wet from her tears. Eventually, he gripped her arms and shoved her off.

No it wasn’t fair that she got her heart broken, but it happens. And she had to deal.

“How could you act like you didn’t screw me the other day? That it didn’t mean anything.” Tracy attempted to kick him as people started coming outside to see. Lydia and Stiles were still arranging their clothes, angry at the sight. Scott only held Kira closer so she wouldn’t get trampled by the crowd.

Stiles began to panic. His dad was going to kick his ass for sure. Of course Tracy would try to get her revenge. But why at the sheriff’s house?

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. How many times am I supposed to say it?” Theo asked, oblivious to the others watching.

“Until you mean it.” Tracy yelled.

“I do. But I’m tired of talking in circles about this. You aren’t going to believe me regardless.” He tried to walk off as she tried to follow. 

“Tracy leave.” Stiles demanded.

“You can’t tell me what to do Stiles.” Tracy said. 

“Yeah I can when I’m the Sheriff’s son. How does disturbing the peace sound?” He took charge of the situation.

Tracy cried as she realized her actions. She didn’t like who she was at the moment. Some girl who refused to let go. She knew there was nothing she could do to get him back. But if she couldn’t have him, she wanted him to feel the same amount of pain she felt.

“All you can go to hell.” She yelled, not caring at the dozen of phones recording her. 

Malia rubbed her temples as she watched Tracy leave. Theo tried to talk to her but she didn’t want to listen. She didn’t understand how such a great day took such a wrong turn? Was this how it was always going to be with him? Was Tracy always going to be a permanent part of their relationship?


	7. The Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scientist- Coldplay
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting this story. Just one more chapter. There are not enough Maleo fics out there.

“Guys. I’m sorry.” Theo didn’t mean for this to happen. 

After the fight, Malia made sure she walked 10 paces ahead of him. Even worse, she made sure there was no eye contact between them. This only stirred the doubt she had for them.

“You always are.” Lydia screamed from the kitchen as she looked for trash bags. She was a mother scolding a child. “I can’t believe I didn’t see this happening.” She handed him one.

“Babe. This isn’t your fault.” Stiles got brooms from the pantry. “I thought that by having it here, everything would be prevented but it seems Tracy was too high off of revenge to think straight.” He cut his eyes at Theo. “Once again one of your ex’s strike.”

The couple hoped he didn’t think they would baby him and take his side completely.

“Guys what do I have to do to make this up to you?” Malia saw his eyes glisten, but that wasn’t enough for her. To be honest, she didn’t know what he could do to make this better. 

If any guy treated her like Theo did Tracy, she would put him in the E.R. And no, that wasn’t an exaggeration. Tracy had every right to feel the rage and helplessness she did. But yet she was here helping Stiles clean, and still caring for Theo. As much as she wanted there to be a “blank slate,” it just wasn’t possible.

“Nothing.” Malia bumped past him, searching for paper towels. “Just don’t talk to me right now. I don’t want to say something I will regret?” 

He couldn’t control Tracy, but all this was his fault. Malia was looking at him across the room like he was some monster. And he was. He manipulated Tracy and expected her act like it never happened. And Theo was unanimously hated by everyone at the moment. The obvious tension was uncomfortable to Kira.

“We have got to get a vacuum for this popcorn.” She chirped. She didn’t like being around this atmosphere. She didn’t know if she was more so angry or annoyed at Theo. If anything she was more so concerned for Malia. 

She wanted this relationship to work out for her but how could it if his past kept disrupting what they were trying to build together? How could she take him seriously after seeing what he did to the past girl? She wanted to hug her but she knew that look on her sister’s face. It meant stay the hell away from her.

“It’s in the closet.” Scott told her as he walked her to it. They both needed a break from this.

Malia felt like a fool. Just because two people liked each other didn’t mean it was enough. She was strong but she didn’t want to have to fight so hard to make this work, especially when it was a factor she couldn’t control.

“Malia.” Theo approached her. He could take her temper, even her hard punches. Just not her ignoring him.

“What don’t you get? I don’t want to talk to you.” She yelled.

“I don’t care, but you need to know I would never treat you like that. You aren’t Tracy. And I’m sorry for treating her like shit. She didn’t deserve it, but she is separate from us. You have every reason to question my intent but you have to know that I’m sorry for how all of this exploded. I’m sorry Lydia. I’m sorry Stiles. This was your way of helping Lydia. Guys I know you are angry with me but can you just talk to me and stop cleaning so damn much?”

“What do you want us to say Theo?” Scott finally spoke. “It’s not that we are angry. It’s more so disappointed. How could you think that girl was going to let you go so easily? Yes you tried to do the right thing by breaking up with her but it bit not just you but Malia in the ass.” He took a deep breath. “But I could have asked her to leave.”

That was why Scott was their leader, he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Don’t you guys think I wanted to tell her go. But I was scared that if I approached her she would make this big scene. Which she did regardless. Malia I didn’t want you even near her.” He exclaimed.

He stood in silence for ten minutes. They said nothing as they looked at each other. He hated that silent conversation. But he only cared about what Malia felt at the moment. And she thought he meant nothing.

“We know.” Scott said. “This was just overwhelming that’s it.”

“Yes. Very overwhelming.” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll probably get grounded for about a week. But I should have told Tracy to leave before she walked in. it’s my house, therefore my responsibility.” Stiles finally said. It was kind of unfair to shove the blame all on him.

“Our responsibility.” Lydia nudged him as they threw the final bottles in the trash.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

“So what are our sleeping arrangements?” Kira blushed as the girls changed in the guest bedroom. She immediately blushed. “I guess that was a stupid question. You and Stiles will be in Stiles’ room.”

“You can take this guest room and Scott can sleep on the floor. And Malia and Theo can take the other guest room.” Lydia folded her lips. “or it can be girls in one room and boys in the other.” She watched Malia change.

“Can you please talk to us?” Kira gave her the puppy dog eyes.

“There is nothing to talk about.” She shrugged.

“Malia you don’t have to do that. Be strong all the time. Tell us what’s on your mind. Whether you’re angry or sad. We want to know.” Lydia stated. “Tracy shitted on everything tonight.”

“I am angry at her, him and myself. It’s hard to explain.”

“Why are you angry at yourself? You had nothing to do with it?” Kira asked.

“Because I like this guy who does terrible things. That makes me bad too.”

“I don’t know how you determined that, but I can’t agree with you.” Lydia put her hair in a ponytail. The three of them sat on the bed. “Yes Theo dragged her through hell, but breakups are a part of life. Heartbreak can be as natural as breathing at times.” The two listened to her. She was currently the only one in a healthy monogamous relationship after all.

“I can not believe I am telling you this. But from elementary school to high school, I knew about Stiles’ feelings for me. But I always shut him down, because I couldn’t get over myself. And I was so scared of what he felt for me. He knew since the third grade I was the one for him. And I picked Jackson and Aiden and wasted so much time on countless others all because of my ego. But when I settled myself down, and realized I really wanted Stiles he accepted all my baggage. And he didn’t care.”

“so what you are trying to tell me is that while Stiles was with me he was thinking of you?” She began to get off the bed.

“No. will you listen?” The girls pulled her back on the bed. “He genuinely liked you and I hated you for that.” Malia was surprised that the gorgeous genius would be jealous of her. “But my baggage could fit in two U-haul trucks.” The three laughed. “I’m glad that he cut me some slack.”

“So you think I should accept Theo’s? Kira what do you think? And tell me what you believe not what I want to hear.”

“I think you should do what you want to. If it’s too much then let it go. No one would blame you, not even him. That’s how much he cares for you. It would actually be his karma for what he did to Tracy.” She shrugged.

“But I don’t want to. He treats me good and he respects my strength. I really like him.” Malia finally said.

“Then stay with him, just don’t keep throwing it in his face. Every single time he chooses you. so you are the only one for him.”

“Thank you. Just so you know. I get why Stiles was in love with you for so long.” The three of them smiled.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“She hates me.” Theo sat in the dark corner of Stiles’ room. The boys watched him hug himself. Both knew that low feeling. So quickly, this all was taken away from him. Taking deep breaths, Scott and Stiles looked at each other. They all knew Stiles wasn’t one for emotional pep talks.

“Look man, did she say she hated you?” Scott sat beside him.

“No.” He ran his hands through his hair.

“Then.” Stiles sat on the other side of him. “that means she doesn’t. we all know she speaks her mind.” The three of them laughed.

“You guys don’t get it. I’m not like you. People don’t like me for who I am, but what I have. Girls too. Malia is the first girl who ever really liked me…..i can’t lose that. I don’t want to.”

“Sorry to tell you this but it’s not your choice.” Scott cut his eyes at Stiles’ comment. “I don’t say that to be rude but you know I’m a realist.” Stiles shrugged. “I’m not going to lie to you Theo. It sucks when the girl you care about the most wants nothing to do with you, but it’s ultimately her choice.” 

“So how did you do it Stiles? How did you deal with constant rejection?” Theo asked.

“The same way you did. I just kept trying. Yeah I took it overboard and I had to learn from that.” The three of them laughed. “But I did. And once I grew up everything fell into place.”

“Sad to say it took me too long to finally grow up. The most peace I feel is when I am with Malia and vice versa.”

“then. Don’t let her forget that.” Scott said. “And by the way, we actually like you for who you are, even Malia. Just give her some time.”

Knock, Knock

“Come on in babe.” Stiles knew it was Lydia. “Ready for bed?” She only nodded as the boys puckered their lips loudly. “Remember you two aren’t the only ones in the house tonight.” Scott teased.

“Get out.” Stiles shut the door behind them. A look of lust in both their eyes.

“so do you want to go to sleep or pick back up from where we started?”

“How about the last one.” The two pulled off each other’s shirts.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia looked outside the window at the moon and stars. They all seemed to calm her except for tonight. She needed to talk to Theo, but what if it was too soon? She didn’t want to say the wrong thing. Taking a deep breath, Kira’s frustrated sigh caught her off guard.

“Can you quit tossing and turning?” Kira asked Malia who was relentless.

“Sorry I just can’t sleep.” She sat up. It didn’t have to be said why. 

Kira got out the bed, pulling down her shorts. Being a friend meant to give the necessary push when needed too. Malia had to talk to Theo.

“Where are you going?” Kira stopped at Malia’s question.

“To go get Theo. I have a feeling you want to be sharing the bed with him.” Her hand turned the doorknob.

“Wait no. I mean yes, but Malia stay here tonight. I don’t want you to be in the same room as Scott if it makes you feel uncomfortable. “Malia pleaded.

“It does, but I kind of….actually….wanted to.” She bit her lip. “I mean. Not to do anything. Just to talk. Or maybe I will go lay on the couch.” She chirped.

“Kira. Do what you want to do. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this for me. You don’t.” Malia said.

“Malia you have done so much for me. Fighting my battles, helping me build my confidence. Without you I don’t know where I’d be.” Kira smiled.

“neither do I.” Malia smiled as she left.

Kira didn’t know how she was going to explain this to them. Knocking on the guest door, she was shocked when Scott opened it. He looked so good in his wife beater and pajama pants. His tattoo was beautiful.

“Kira?” Scott panicked as he reached on the floor to put his shirt back on.

“Hey. Umm is Theo having a hard time sleeping too?” Scott opened the door wider to give her the view of Theo tossing and turning in the bed.

“Does that answer your question?” The two huffed.

“Well, I guess I got to give him a push too.” Kira walked up to the bed. “Theo?” She rested her hand on his shoulder. 

“Kira? What are you doing here?”

“Telling you to go talk to Malia. You two are the same person.” She laughed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She smiled brightly under Scott’s eyes as they watched Theo jolt out of the bed.

“Good night Scott.” Kira walked out the room as he pulled her wrist.

“Wait. Where are you going to sleep?”

“On the couch.” She shrugged. Not like she wanted too, but she didn’t want seem desperate.

“This bed is big enough for the both of us.” He offered.

“Scott I really like and I don’t want you to get the wrong impression of me.” She bit her lip. There she finally said it.

“Kira. I like you too.” He held her hand. “You can stay with me tonight. I won’t try anything, I promise. I just want to talk to you more.” 

“Me too.” Scott guided them to the bed. The two blushed as they got in.

Theo was practically running to Malia. He hoped this was a good sign, and if it wasn’t, he would deal. He put his hand on the door knob, but he couldn’t walk in.

As she laid in the bed, her heart stopped for five minutes. That was how long it took for him to come in her room. She became still as the door creaked open.

A look of desperation on his face. A sense of urgency in his eyes. He stood still, waiting on her to tell him what to do. She only pulled the spread back as he walked slowly to the bed. 

“Malia. i.” he began.

“Do you want to get in?” he shook his head as she moved aside. The two stared at the ceiling, both afraid to speak. So he only grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Are we still together?” He asked the question so innocently.

“Yes. I was just scared Theo.” The two faced each other. “Scared about how all this…..” She choked on her words.

“Scared about how we could let Tracy take all of this away from us? How we could let my actions destroy us?” She nodded.

“Theo you are the first guy to ever stir so many emotions inside of me from anguish, annoyance, affection. But I do want this.”

“Me too. You are better than my baggage Malia. And as much as I want to be with you, there is a part of me that says you need to run like hell. I don’t want you to have to be around that. It was selfish of me to want you and not see the full picture.” 

“Theo it takes two for a relationship.”

“But do you forgive me?”

“Theo you can’t control Tracy and you tried to make amends. If you would have been too sweet, she would have gotten the wrong impression.”

“No. Do you forgive me for not protecting you from all this? I thought I did my…..” She silenced him with her lips.

His soft lips that dissolved any type of worry she had for him. She stiffened as he pulled her closer to him, but that didn’t break their kiss. His hand on her lower back, making circles. His disappointed sigh boosted Malia’s ego.

“Theo you did protect me. But remember I can protect myself. ” She rested her hand on his chest, concerned when he hissed.

“She really hit you hard.” Malia bit her lip.

“I deserved it.” The two sat up, laughing at Malia’s stomach growl. “Come on. Let see what the Stilinski’s have in the fridge. Usually they stock it with a lot when they go out of town.” The two jumped out of bed.

TWTWTWTWTWT

Malia and Theo were acting like they had never seen food before as they grabbed the various items from the fridge: turkey, tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, mayo and mustard. Their eyes brightened not because of the food but just because they were together. And they could settle disagreements and misunderstandings with mature conversation. The best part was that their four friends were dead to the world.

“so do you want your first cooking lesson?” Malia grabbed the bread from the counter as Theo grabbed the cheese.

“Sure. You teach me how to cook and I will teach you something to.” He placed his hands around her stomach, giving her neck a peck.

“Deal.” She grabbed 2 sharp knives. “Get some butter.” She commanded as she pulled out 8 slices of bread. “First, cut the crust off. Make sure to get as close as possible.” Malia demonstrated as he mimicked her movements. Thank God she paid attention to her father.

“Now you are going to lightly butter the bread.” She admired his eyes on her.

“you’re really good at this.” Theo complimented.

“Theo I’m just buttering bread.” She pointed at the skillet as he put it on the stove.

“You’re good at everything you do though. You’re getting better at Pre-Calculus too.” 

“Thank you. Now we’ve got to find the canola oil.”

“One step ahead of you.” He pulled it from the pantry, greasing the skillet, putting the slices on it strategically.

“So, I think you can give me a sneak peek of that lesson.” She turned the knob on low.

“Not now. I don’t want to be interrupted.” They waited for the toast to brown.

“Well, since we are waiting, help me cut the lettuce and tomato.” She laughed as Theo did his best to cut the lettuce. She didn’t think anyone could not cut lettuce.

“How did I do?” Theo waited for her approval.

“We have got to practice that’s for sure.” She took the bread out the skillet, placing the skillet in the sink.

“I really am a rich boy then.” He huffed.

“Yeah, but you’re my rich boy.” She kissed him.

“Do you mean that?”

“Yeah. I do. I really do.” 

Theo couldn’t help but to kiss her when she said this. Stiles was right. When you felt something in your gut, you couldn’t let it go without a fight. And that was what he did. It was what he was going to keep doing. 

He bit her bottom lip as he sat her on the kitchen counter. His hands roamed in her hair as their tongues played together. Both wanted to memorize each other’s taste. Brown sugar and cinnamon. Sweet and bitter. Her hands liked the feel of his biceps. And her body liked the feel of his lips on her neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. 

If someone told her that Theo Raeken was the guy to turn her life upside down, inside out, she would have laughed. He made it seem like she was saving his life, but he was saving her too. For so long she was afraid too feel so many emotions at the same time. Now she was welcoming them. There was still fear that all of this could be gone, but now she wasn’t alone.

“So was that part one of your lesson?” Malia caught her breath.

“What do you think?” They laughed not getting enough of each other’s lips. Forgetting about the sandwiches they just made.


	8. Epilogue- Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radio-Lana Del Rey
> 
> That's all folks. Thanks so much for the support. This story was so much fun to write. Have a wonderful and very safe New Years!!!!!

Epilogue 

Malia tried to grab the phone from Theo’s hand as he kept jerking it away. She folded her arms with annoyance. Here it was one day before Christmas Eve and he was acting like they were in the grocery store to play games. As if the overbearing crowd wasn’t nerve wrecking enough.

“What’s wrong of putting pictures of my girlfriend on Snapchat.” The two walked down the aisle, his eyes on the grocery list. With his sister and Mr. Tate both cooking, he would be sure not to miss anything and to make sure he had what they needed. 

It had been four months of dates, lacrosse games, tutoring sessions, long talks on the phone and driving down endless roads. Months where their relationship was no longer a big deal and Tracy eventually learned her place. He was beginning to remember his life as “before Malia” and “after Malia.” He snickered as she looked at the turkeys.

“Kris and Dad said to get the biggest turkey we could find.” Theo grabbed her hand to calm her down.

“Babe. Just like Thanksgiving was good. Christmas will be too.” He kissed her forehead as he helped her search through the big freezer.

When things were meant to be, everything just fell into place, including unpredictable family members. He wasn’t expecting Kristen to like Malia because she had high standards. No girl was good enough for her baby brother. But after one conversation without any swear words or broken bones, he let his guard down. Of course the two would gravitate towards one another. They were two headstrong, blunt females who loved hard.

“I know. It’s just that it’s our first Christmas together.” She bit her lip. “I know I usually don’t make a big deal about anniversaries but I love Christmas.”

“We know. Remember when me and Mr. Henry said we wanted to help you decorate and you literally bit out heads off.” He laughed. She spent hours putting up angels, snowmen and Santa Claus figurines around the house.

“That’s because you guys don’t know what you’re doing.” She frankly said. “And we need to get out of here quickly as possible. The more dad and Kristen spend together, the more they bounce ideas off of one another.”

“I don’t get it.” Theo grabbed eggs and milk.

“Theo the more they talk, the more they are going to want to cook.” He was waiting for her to get to the point. “Which means they can start calling us and adding items to this list.” She informed.

“You’re right.” The two stormed through the aisles grabbing sweet potatoes, pie crust, and other items. 

“How the hell did those two start this tradition of cooking together for big holidays?” Theo asked credulously. “I will stop getting on your nerves.” He kissed her. He loved to joke with her.

It was because of him. He was being sweet inviting them to spend Thanksgiving with him and his sister. He volunteered his kitchen to her dad to cook anything he wanted with his sister. Big mistake. The two basically exchanged recipes and dreamed about meeting Rachael Ray.

“Thank you.” The two looked at the long check out lines.

“Can I Snapchat now?” Malia nodded as they waited patiently. Holding up his camera, Malia posed as other customers smiled at them. Somehow, him, Scott and Stiles got into relationship completion.

“We are definitely the hottest couple.” Malia said. She was spending too much time with him. His confidence was rubbing off on her. They posed for another picture. She blushed under his gaze. For some time he had that look in his eyes for her.

It was like she was the only woman who existed.

“Damn right.” He kissed her. “I love you.” His jaw dropped. What did he just do? Her wide eyes told him he made a mistake. So much for letting your instincts take control.

“what?” Malia whispered. The noise from the registers and customers were ignored as she looked in his eyes. Did he really mean it? 

“Umm. I mean. I love hanging out with you.” He tried to save himself, though it was impossible. “The holidays always put me in a sensitive mood.”

“Theo.” Malia tried to get his attention as the cashier checked out their items. “We’ll talk about this later.” He only nodded as she held his hand.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia said nothing as the grocery boy put the items in the trunk. Theo was quiet. Which meant he was scared of saying the wrong thing. How could she get him to listen? As he opened the car door for her, she boldly grabbed his keys.

“I’ll drive.” She volunteered. She swore she heard the loud beating of his heart.

“You don’t have to…”

“But I want to.” 

Like any other time, Theo told her so she knew. He wasn’t expecting to hear it back. But he swore he saw the same emotion in her eyes for him. it wasn’t in the big moments when they made out. It was the little moments. Like when they watched movies and they stole glances at each other. When they held each other’s hands for no reason. Or when they completed each other’s sentences. He was so nervous, he couldn’t even enjoy her driving his car.

“Theo. What you said earlier.” She made sure she was driving slow, so slow she was holding up traffic.

“I’m sorry. Just don’t leave me.” He pleaded.

“Why do you think I would leave you?” She pulled over on the side of the road, grabbing his hand. He looked so vulnerable.

“Because. I don’t know.” He tried to let hers go. He didn’t want her pity.

“No.” she held his hand tighter. “Theo…you.” A nervous chuckle escaped.

The roles were reversed. She was the one with self-awareness and he was the scared one.

“so now it’s funny that I love you. Malia you are the only girl I ever loved. You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep.” His conviction scared her.

“How do you know? Because there are different types of love. And it can be so easily confused for an immense adoration and admiration. Wow I have been around Lydia for too long.” The two laughed. “Like you could love me today and then next week something could change that. I don’t want to endure that Theo.”

“That’s not going to happen.” He was waiting for her to say it back. 

“You are so sure of your instincts. I’m still learning how to express my emotions Theo. I mean saying could mean….”

“Mean what?”

“losing you.” She shrugged. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“But how can you lose me if we both feel the same way for each other. Look the only way this ends is if you end it. And don’t go getting any ideas. Just trust me Tate.” He waited for her to speak.

She placed the hair behind her ear. Just because she didn’t say it didn’t mean she didn’t feel it. But he needed to know. And she was going to go crazy if she held onto it any longer.

“I love you Theo Raeken.” She kissed him slowly, surely. 

“So how long have you known?” Malia wondered.

“Since the summer. Why else would I keep going there?”

“I knew I loved you around Thanksgiving. When you invited me to spend the holiday with you.” She rubbed his cheeks.

“to be honest I was surprised when Mr. Henry said yes.”

“its because he remembers what its like to feel lonely. I know you were with your sister, but sometimes you can just feel isolated.” She pecked his lips. “Do you still feel alone?”

“No. not anymore. What about your dad?”

“Well he’s definitely getting his confidence back. He’s not 100 percent but he is finding himself. He cant help it when he has us to keep him on his toes.” 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

It was always good to be home with her little brother. And it was a good surprise to see he had more people besides Scott, Lydia, and Stiles to share it with. She put her dirty blonde hair in a messy bun as she turned on the oven.

Thanksgiving was fun because of Mr. Tate and Malia. Playing Charades, video games, watching movies and Taboo was never dull. When it was the two of them, their conversations seemed to gravitate towards their parents’ absence. They taught her that it was good to focus on what you did have rather than what you didn’t. She raced to get home so she could enjoy another holiday with them all. Now she understood why he was spending more time at their home than his own.

“Mr. Tate. have you ever made a sweet potato pie?” Kristen checked her phone again. The two were deliberately ignoring their phone calls. She prayed they weren’t somewhere making out, but she knew they were. But she had waited for the moment Theo could find a girl he really loved. And she loved Malia and her father as well.

“Nope. But I read the recipe and watched some Youtube tutorials.” He smiled. “If I can make an apple pie from scratch I can make this.” His cooking classes at the community center were becoming the highlight of his life. Malia literally forced him to take them to get him out the house. He had to thank her for that.

“We.” She corrected him as she pulled two mugs from cabinet. “Do you like Starbucks Hot Chocolate?”

“Who doesn’t?” He placed the little cup in the Keurig machine. 

So much had changed since he was laid off seven months. Though he didn’t get his job back at the fire station, he was blessed. Now he was the Department Manager for Geek Squad. That meant better pay and he could make his own shifts. And Malia was working more flexible hours, so stress was off her back. He was beginning to breathe again.

“Thank you Mr. Tate.” She grabbed some marshmallows from the pantry.

“For?”

“For being Theo’s father when ours isn’t.” She folded her lips. “You’ve helped him so much. Being there for his lacrosse games. Taking him and Malia on college tours. I can’t thank you enough for that.” She wiped her eyes as he hugged her. “It’s just so hard to find good people in this world. We don’t take you guys for granted.” 

“I told Theo this a while ago, but you need to hear it too. There is nothing wrong with you. Your parents are the ones with the problem. It’s unfair that they made you two practically raise yourselves. It hurts me that they don’t want to be a part of your lives. I know I can’t make up for that but if you need me I will do my best to help.” She hugged him harder.

“Everything alright?” Theo walked in with the bags in his hands. He always hated to see his gorgeous sister cry. He remembered nights he would sleep with her when he was younger to give each other comfort.

“Yes. I think it actually is.” Kris kissed his forehead. “Mr. Henry was giving me words of encouragement.”

“He’s good at that.” Malia put the remaining bags on the counter. “So where do we start?” Kristen looked at them as if they were insane. Henry hid his laugh.

“You two are definitely not helping.” Kristen informed. Malia and Theo rolled their eyes at her.

“Why do you have to be so bossy?” Theo huffed.

“Dad please I want to help. I won’t mess this up.

“Let them help Kristen.” She reluctantly nodded, acting like a child obeying a parent.

“Alright. Start peeling these potatoes. And Theo get the first aid kit.” She teased.

“Haha very funny.” 

As Theo grabbed the first aid kit, he watched the three most important people in his life right now. Henry was right, his parents were missing out. And though that still hurt, it was getting more bearable. They smiled as Kristen played Michael Buble’ while he turned on the Christmas lights outside. There was nothing like his crisp, clear, relaxing voice singing Christmas songs. Though Christmas was right around the corner, it was already here for him. He had his gorgeous badass girlfriend he loved, his selfless sister, and a father figure.

His life was looking up.


End file.
